Captive: Physically and Mentally
by xoLiquidVamp
Summary: With Sakura used for one of Orochimaru's experiments, she is now bound to the very man she once loved. And it's inescapable. Now, he is the only man who can help her. But if he didn't years ago, what says he will now? Full summary inside! SasuSaku!
1. Experiment: New Abilities

**Disclaimer; **I do not claim rights over Naruto or any of the characters besides Satoshi.

**A/N;** You'll grow to notice I have a thing for psychic communication, and paranormal happenings. Maybe it's from my constant reading paranormal things? But, I got a lot of my ideas from various paranormal books, and kind of put them together into one big fanfiction. Bleh, but before I confuse you anymore, just read and enjoy. ;D Oh! And this chapter may be confusing to some people. But things will be explained later on, don't worry.

**Rating; **T for Teens.

**Pairing; **SasuSaku

**Beta Readers for this chapter; **Nekomata, Abegail, Saku, Taki, and Masayume. I had a few people check this chapter for grammar because I am just horrible with typing and not seeing my typos. So, thank you for those who checked over this chapter!

**Full Summary; **Everyone knows of Orochimaru's powerful curse that he marks people with called the Curse Seal. But what happens when Haruno Sakura gets taken into captivity by Orochimaru to use her as a test subject to advance the curse seal to a whole new level of power? And the worst part is: _it was a success._ Now, with this new ability, Sakura tries to fight her way out of Orochimaru's clutches, only in futile attempts. She refuses to be bound to Konoha's most deceitful enemy; the man who took Sasuke away from her. But now the battle is between her and the man she once loved as he now controls everything about her. The new advanced curse seal completely locks Sakura to the person who holds her in their grasp, and this person just happens to be Uchiha Sasuke. But even with being bound to such a cold, arrogant man, whom she once loved, Sakura is starting to remember the reasons why she loved him; but what of his feelings for her? Now Sakura only has one person to turn to for help; help she desperately needs to be freed from this terrifying grasp. But if that one person wasn't there for her when she was twelve, why would he be there for her now, when he was part of the problem?

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**x;Captive: Physically and Mentally.**

_This was just the beginning. _Sakura knew that. She knew the moment her heavy eyelids forced themselves open that she would never be the same person she was; that something about her had changed. Not a small change that won't take long to adjust to, but a drastic change. The Sakura everyone once knew and loved was now gone, taken over. But by what? All this is very confusing to her. She doesn't know what to think, what to do, or what to understand. But what she does know is that she can feel this mental being, living inside of her. This new source of power. It's so overwhelming. So_ frightening._

Sakura can hear things she knows she'd never been able to hear before; sense things that were out of a normal shinobi's reach; see things that were not meant to be seen. But how? How did this happen? These new changes taking over her body, what were they? Or, _what was she?_

_What's going on!_ She screamed in her mind, confused, terrified. In an instant reaction, her eyes scanned her surroundings. This place was unfamiliar to her. It made her feel so alone, so isolated. It did not look like a place she has seen or been in before. So, the answer came in an instant to her: She was not in Konoha. If that's the case, then where was she?

Sakura looked down at her body and saw leather straps holding her down around her waist, shoulders, and legs. She was a prisoner; a captive. Her memories betrayed her. She couldn't remember how she got here, or even where she was at the moment. It was all a blank to her. Or maybe it wasn't real. Yeah, maybe that's it. None of this could be real. She couldn't be walking around Konoha happy in one second, and then the next second go blank and not know where she was.

_It's just a dream. It has to be a dream. None of this seems real._ She mentally assured herself. She couldn't accept that this was something other than a bizarre nightmare. These changes she feels, this place she's in, it's all so unreal! So fake! It has to be a nightmare. What other explanations could there be?

_This is no dream._ Sakura froze. Did…did someone just speak to her through her own head? No, she has to be hallucinating. Who could do such a thing? No one! That's who. With a loud groan, she closed her eyes, feeling exhausted and worn out. Her body felt numb and her eyes felt sore, just from being opened. Even the layer of clothing on her body felt heavy and thick.

"I-is someone there?" She asked out loud, with her eyes closed, looking as if she was about to fall asleep. She could have sworn with her own life that she heard a voice inside her head. Someone communicated with her, but not out loud. How ridiculous she feels, even asking if someone was there. There's no one. No one in this room, or in her mind.

_Go to sleep. We will be with you shortly enough..._ There it was again! Sakura knew she wasn't hallucinating that time. A male voice was communicating with her through her own mind. But, before she had time to argue, or oppose him, there was a mental push in her mind, ordering her, commanding her. It came when she least expected it, and couldn't control herself from slowly falling into a deep slumber, just as he commanded her to do―empty of all thoughts.

**xxxxxxxxxx **

"Well, how is she?" Kabuto walked into Satoshi's room, examining him. With a clipboard in his hands, he leaned against Satoshi's door and had his pencil ready, waiting for the information Satoshi has received on their new experiment: Haruno Sakura.

Satoshi shrugged, lazily. He stood up, walking over to his door, and right past Kabuto before stopping a small distance away. "It was a success." He replied in a simple manner. He wanted to tell Lord Orochimaru himself on how well the experiment had turned out. He, himself, was very pleased with the results. He never had any intentions that it would turn out as successful as it did.

This was definitely the beginning of a new generation of curses. Orochimaru-sama would be so pleased with Satoshi's success. With this new and improved curse that Satoshi himself came up with, Orochimaru can not only choose people he find interesting, but he can control them as well. But, it only works with certain people; people who have this certain ability that no one else has. And until they can fully take the source of this ability and put it into anyone they want, there will only be a handful of people it will work on. This new curse is different from the curse seal that came from the origins of Juugo. There is no second stage that turns you into a monster. This one is different; it's far more useful.

Satoshi knocked on a large door, with snakes embedded onto it, knowing this was the chamber that Orochimaru was usually in. But there was no answer. Satoshi knocked louder.

_No Answer. _

"Ah, Satoshi-kun, so nice of you to pass by, now isn't it?" A dark, menacing voice came from behind Satoshi, and he instantly turned around, knowing who it was. Behind him stood Kabuto, right next to the dark, demonic Saanin himself: Orochimaru.

"Lord Orochimaru," Satoshi said in a respectful manner, giving a slight bow. "Please, I have come to explain the results of the first and second experiment."

"Ah yes. This new and improved curse seal you said would be…very effective. Come, explain to me on how this should be of use to me." Orochimaru walked past him, with Kabuto following with his clipboard still in his hand. It was necessary that Kabuto wrote down all the data and information received from these two experiments. It is essential, in case something goes wrong or if they wanted to try and improve it later on.

Orochimaru took a seat on an overlarge chair at the farthest end of the room, which almost looked like a giant throne. Kabuto walked over to the side, gathering papers from the past experiments, and reading over them to see what exactly they were testing and what the possible outcomes of these scientific experiments were.

"Now, explain to me why something such as this should interest me." Orochimaru waved his hand around in a small movement, signaling Satoshi to start explaining.

"Well, for starters, on Test one, the experiment was a failure. The subject, Hiro Natsuma, a shinobi from the land of mist, started suffering from massive head injuries. And eventually, the pain was so great that something snapped inside him and commanded him to end his life. He killed himself. I feel it is from the psychic communication that was causing him to have these headaches. His body could not handle the mental capability we were inflicting on him because he did not have, what I believe, another personality. When I was trying to communicate with him mentally, his brain could not handle the strain and on its own will, not even listening to his body's other commands, his own brain chose to end his life."

"Another personality?" Orochimaru arched a brow, amused by the way that the experiment had killed the kid, but also somewhat intrigued by the term 'another personality.' "Do go on."

Satoshi nodded. "When I say another personality, I mean something on the lines of another person deep inside your body, like an inner-self. This experiment was meant to take the body, or the inner self, and transform it, change it, making it and the person stronger. Just from giving it mental inhabitants. But, for those who do not have an inner-self, the curse is useless on them."

Orochimaru continued to look down at the boy, un-amused, and uninterested. He gave a small yawn before looking towards Kabuto, who was writing all the information Satoshi was saying, down on his notes. "If it is a failure, then why should I be interested in it?"

"Because," He smiled, a proud, honorable smile. One had made Orochimaru and Kabuto more curious as to what he was about to say. "On Test subject two: Haruno Sakura, Konoha shinobi, the results came out successful. The entire experiment came out just as it was meant to come out. One hundred percent accurate. I knew the moment she awoke in the room. She did not suffer from massive headaches that Test Subject one suffered from. Her inner self is making her capable to hear what a normal human should not hear, see far more than what she should be able to see, and sense things that she could not sense before. I have tapped into her mind and saw that she has the ability to look into another person's mind now. Just like me, she has psychic abilities and can read a person as if they are an open book. All this is new to her though, and she does not know how to react or control it. And also, because she has this new ability it gives her a chance to be controlled."

"Controlled?" Kabuto questioned. He noticed by the way Orochimaru was smiling that he was interested in this experiment very much. Hearing that someone can be controlled once this new curse is set upon them, it excited Orochimaru. This is what he's been wanting. And what makes it more interesting is that now he has one of Konoha's strongest shinobi wrapped around his finger.

"Yes, controlled. Right now, I mentally commanded her to sleep, and she had no choice but to obey me. So, at the moment she is sleeping. And she cannot wake up unless I command her to."

"Is that all it does? She can read people. And we can control her. Sounds rather boring, in a way." Orochimaru shrugged. He liked the idea of controlling her, but what he didn't like was that only her senses have been advanced. But what of her power? Has that stayed the same? The woman is strong. She was trained by his old partner and the hokage herself: Lady Tsunade. But, this curse does not give the subjects more power. What a useless "advanced" curse seal.

"This curse was not meant to give them ultimate power. I was trying to go for something different, since you already had the curse seal for that. Haruno Sakura is now under your spell, basically. She has these new mental abilities that will drive her to madness, but they will become useful in the future. With this curse, you are to…basically give her to someone, or take her yourself. And that person who, I guess in a sense, you can say 'owns her,' controls her."

"How far of an extent can we control her?" Kabuto questioned, still writing down what was being told.

"She cannot leave. This curse is inescapable. And cannot be taken off her. These new abilities are here to stay. You can command her to do a lot of things, but to fully command her to do it, you have to give a mental push in her mind telling her to do it. You can't just tell her out loud, 'go to sleep' and expect her to do it. You have to mentally force her. And even then, she may not be willing. It'll be a commanding compulsion you'd have to give on her. Only the one that 'owns her' can command her to do it. But, you can make her do anything and she cannot refuse. Whoever has her under their control has full power over her. They, too, will get abilities not seen by any shinobi on this planet and be able to have this psychic communication. But, theirs will be far stronger than her own since she is the one being controlled. It is a difficult and complicating curse, but it will be very useful."

There was a moment of silence after Satoshi finished explaining things. He stared at Orochimaru, noticing him deep in thought. Satoshi crossed his fingers, hoping that his experiment would be agreed with. It would be perfect. If this experiment was agreed with, he can research ways to get this 'inner-self' into other people, so they would have the ability to be controlled as well. But, that will take a massive amount of research. Something almost impossible to achieve. _Almost. _

"Hm," Orochimaru stood up, and walked down the small stairs from his large chair. "I like it." It took a little getting used to. Orochimaru is up for any challenge that will gain him power. This curse does not advance physical power though; it advances mental power. Sheer mentality. The only way for them to be controled is to have this uncommon psychic ability, and with that it advances their system; they can tap into the minds of others, reading them, unlocking secrets Orochimaru might need. The more he thinks of this 'useless' curse that he finds somewhat week, the more he likes it, in his own, powerless way. Giving his victims this unknown psychic communication. Not something he is used to having, but it could be far useful; far useful indeed. "And since we have this Konoha shinobi already here, she is to stay here and be under my control?"

"So, you approve of Satoshi's work, Lord Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked, putting his clipboard down.

"Hmm…yes. Yes I do. And I know something that will make things much more interesting, as to what to do with the Konoha brat. Come, we must go see someone. He will be the perfect person to have this pest under his command." Orochimaru headed towards his door, with the other two following. "Satoshi, wake up the girl. I think it is time she gets an idea as to what is happening to her, don't you think? And Kabuto, come with me. Let us go visit someone."

**xxxxxxxxxx **

_Wake up._ A voice echoed inside Sakura's mind and forcefully, she lifted her heavy lids up once again, noticing she is in the same room as before. But what happened exactly? She just somehow went back to sleep. She tried not to go to sleep, but somehow she…_That voice just talked to me again!_ She screamed in her mind, thinking to herself.

Her head jolted around in all directions, trying to get some clue as to what was going on. The room was dark, almost pitch black, but she could see perfectly. As if the room was brighter than the sun itself. Her vision was perfect. No, it was better than perfect. It was astounding!

Setting that aside, she noticed that she was in…some sort of laboratory. But why? Some medical laboratory. Did they do something to her? Is that why she feels different; _changed? _But, the question still remained on how she got there in the first place. How could she have been captured without realizing it? She finally started to notice that this was no dream. This was reality. And she has to get out of here. She had to escape! Who knows what these people were capable of, and what they will do. She wasn't sure what they've done to her. She felt weak, worthless. She doesn't have any strength within her to be able to fight her way out. But, she knew one thing: She **must **escape.

_You will not leave._ There was that voice again. All she's been hearing was that voice. A voice talking to her through her own head. How can this be?

_Who are you?_ She questioned back. Did she really just ask some random voice, which she was probably hallucinating over, a question? Now she knew for sure she was losing her mind. She's certain that she needs help because she's going crazy. Hearing voices in her head and then talking back to them. How much more crazy can you get?

_You are not going crazy. I am here in your mind, reading you like an open book. You will not leave. Don't try and escape. You won't make it. _

_Damn you!_ She mentally shouts. She doesn't have the slightest clue as to what's going on, or who this voice was, that it was capable of talking to her through her own head, but it was starting to irritate her. _I asked who you were._

_You will find out soon enough._ Sakura felt the presence that was in her mind vanish. Was he gone? Or was this mysterious voice still able to read her? It was all so confusing to her. How was it she was able to communicate with someone, without actually saying anything? How was it she could see in this almost pitch black room, with perfect vision? _What have I become?_ Sakura cried to herself. She could feel something inside her. The inner Sakura that had its random outbursts was different, and it was making her different. It was as if she had some sort of monster living inside her. A monster wanting to take over her. What has happened to the once blossomed kunoichi?

**xxxxxxxxxx **

Uchiha Sasuke wondered around the halls, heading towards his bedroom to lie down. He was tired, exhausted, and was ready to lie down from his day's training. Everyday, he trained. He would not stop. If he was not training, he was on a mission. For one to get stronger, one must work for it. And that's what he does. He works harder than anyone in this village, or anyone under captivity - which was a lot of people.

Uchiha Sasuke's name is feared in these parts. He was strong; powerful; _deadly_. Fear overcomes those who know him. They know what he was capable of; the power he wields. He's gotten amazingly strong. So strong that even some of the strongest shinobi here fear him.

But, aside from being immensely strong, he was very popular. And not with the men…

"Sasuke-kun!" A woman's voice rang through his ears as he stopped walking and stared in pure annoyance at the woman standing by his bedroom door. By the way she was sitting on the ground, she looked like she was waiting impatiently for him; or that she has been there for a long time. And that annoyed Sasuke to no end.

"You are back! I am glad." Her smile gleamed as she stood up, brushing herself off and running over to him.

Her name was Amaya Hikari. She was beautiful, smart, and powerful. She had special abilities that were very useful; which was why Orochimaru became interested in her. The only reason she was here though was because of one person: Uchiha Sasuke.

Amaye Hikari bluntly refused Orochimaru. She would not be subjected to him or a slave to his village. But once Uchiha Sasuke came into the picture, that changed everything and she became mildly obsessed over him. Maybe a little too obsessed…

Sasuke ignored her sudden gleams and cheers, and walked right past her, into his own room. Before he could shut the door, she stepped in, clinging to his arm. Sasuke slowly turned his head, giving her an apathetic glare. He was constantly annoyed with the fact that every female always insulted their selves to be with him; to show off for him. And in futile attempts. He cared nothing for them. They were all just a burden to him.

"Get out." He stated bluntly, in a cold, menacing voice that could send shivers down anyone's spine. Over the years his personality has taken a toll of its own. He became darker, colder, and far more dangerous than ever before.

Amaya slowly nodded, letting go of his arm and backed up out of his room. Before Sasuke could shut his door once more, Orochimaru's voice surprised him.

"My my, Sasuke-kun, you haven't changed at all yet." Orochimaru stepped in the room, followed by Kabuto.

Sasuke let out a sigh of annoyance. It would seem he can't even close his door without getting interruptions.

"What do you want?" He asked rudely. His arms folded firmly over his well-built chest and he leaned to one side of his hips, shifting all his body weight over; his position showed how impatient he was feeling.

"Excuse me, Sasuke-kun, it would be in your best interest not to address Lord Orochimaru-sama so disrespectfully." Kabuto stepped in. Always, Sasuke was disrespectful to Orochimaru, or just about anyone. Especially when he was feeling mad, or exhausted; like he was this second.

"I said, what do you want?"

"Come with me, Sasuke-kun. I have a surprise for you." Orochimaru smirked, a devious, un-predicting smirk. Sasuke wasn't able to guess what his game was, but abruptly he followed. Not out of orders, but out of curiosity. Orochimaru never pulled stunts like this. Surprising him with something unexpected. Whatever it was, it had to be something that would interest Sasuke, or Orochimaru wouldn't have come to show him.

Orochimaru led him down the halls. It was like going through one giant labyrinth. You could easily get lost in this place. But Sasuke knows these halls like the back of his head. He never worried about getting lost. He couldn't. He knew his way well; probably just as well as Kabuto did.

Orochimaru stopped in front of a door that Sasuke knew was one of the many medical labs where Kabuto researched his patients or experiments. But why would Orochimaru lead him in here? "This better be good." Sasuke stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Hm." Orochimaru smirked and nodded towards Kabuto, who opened the door. When Sasuke walked in, he saw something he didn't expect to see. Pink hair; green emerald eyes, that Konoha headband still on her large forehead. Could it be?

"Heh, Sakura."

Sakura jumped by the sudden voice. Her eyes bolted open and she looked towards the door, her eyes scanning past Orochimaru and Kabuto (who she should have been very scared to see at the moment), and landing on the one person she never thought she'd _ever _see again. The very person who took her heart and crushed it as if it was nothing to him. The very person who betrayed her and everyone else in the village. That very person… Uchiha Sasuke.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N;** Well, that's all. I'm sure it was somewhat confusing to you. If not, then that's good to hear. But things will be cleared up later. I do hope you liked it though. Even a little? Enough to review or pm? ;D? What can I say? Everyone loves reviews.


	2. Experiment: Controlled

**Disclaimer; **I do not own the rights over Naruto. I just own the rights over this fanfiction.

**A/N; **So, by the reviews and PM's, I take it the first one was a success? Thanks for my reviewers, PMers, and beta readers for making the first chapter all the better!

**Rating; **T for Teens.

**Pairings; **SasuSaku.

**Beta Readers; **Vadim Of Ravenclaw &Saku. Thanks so much for fixing my mistakes up once again! xD You're the best!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**x; Captive: Physically and Mentally.**

Bound; _trapped_; an _experiment_; a scientific tool;_ she was nothing._ Sakura laid—unwillingly—onto the metal table, strapped down, forced to stay, with no chance of escaping. The straps were too strong for her. She was weak and dreary, and didn't have it in her to force herself free. What made matters worse was that the man she once cared for, the man she put everything on the line to save, was right here in this very room, watching her with amusement. As if it didn't matter that she was just a little pawn for Orochimaru's experimental games. As if he had no interest or concern for his old team mate as to what happens to her. He just…_doesn't seem to care._

_That's because he doesn't._ That same voice from before spoke to her mentally. Sakura could feel him inside her; not taking over her, but more like… reading her. She instantly felt the second he returned into her mind to read her thoughts, to communicate with her, to see what was going on from her point of view. He was obvious and noticeable when he connected with her again. So obvious that even some inexperienced psychic experiment was able to tell when he entered.

Sakura wanted to call out to Sasuke. Ask him for help, since he was her old team mate. How could someone just walk away and throw every bond they once had out the window? You couldn't. Not so soon. There was no way Sasuke could have. He still had to care about her and Naruto, even just a little bit. Somewhere deep inside him…

Sakura tried to say his name. She tried to whisper to him in a low voice, but she couldn't find herself to do it. Besides the shock from the unexpected surprise visit from the Uchiha, Sakura was feeling a different emotion. Not relieved that he hasn't become Orochimaru's vessel yet; not happy to finally be reunited with him after so long. _Angry; upset._ He has no interest as to what happens to her. So why should she be glad to see him?

_Wait! How did I know that!_ Sakura screamed in her mind. Was…was she able to read Sasuke's mind? She couldn't tell what he was thinking when she first saw him. His face was unreadable, besides the amusement showing. She read in his mind that he had no interest to save her. That it was just like her to be captured. _He thinks I have not changed. That I am still the same girl he left behind…_

"Uchiha." Was all Sakura could say. She could not address him to the normal 'Sasuke-kun.' She couldn't find it in herself to say it. After all he's done, after all these years, she finally…gave up. At their first reunion, he tried to attack her, possibly even kill her. And that was years ago as well. Now, six years has passed since he left the village. And he still is not part of Orochimaru. Did something happen that Orochimaru has not taken his body yet? But, during these six years…what has Sasuke become?

_Eh, don't let it get to you. Uchiha over there does not care about anyone other than himself. He turns down everyone. _Sakura was ready to punch the person speaking in her mind. She can't think about anything without having this guy read her. It was annoying.

_Stop reading my every thoughts. If I wanted people to hear them, I would say them out loud. _

He laughed. A taunting, amused laugh. _That is the price to pay with these new abilities._

_I never asked for them, so shut up and go away._

"My child," Orochimaru spoke up, walking towards the trapped, pink haired kunoichi. "I take it you are talking to Satoshi right now?" Orochimaru looked pleased. He liked the fact that this new 'advanced' curse seal was a success on her. Now, one of Konoha's very shinobi belongs to him.

"What is going on? What have you done to me!" Sakura burst out. This was all so unfamiliar to her. This new ability, this new trait, this… new everything. And there Sasuke stood, un-phased and uncaring.

"Orochimaru," Sasuke interrupted Sakura's cries. "Is there a reason I am here, besides to show me a part of the past I threw away long ago?"

_Threw away?_ Sakura couldn't help but feel somewhat hurt by that comment. He spoke as if she was trash that needed to be picked up and disposed of. Is that was he thought of her? _Trash!_

_Tch, how did you ever like this guy? Look at the way he treats people, even his 'so-called' friends._ Satoshi continued to talk to Sakura mentally, even though she did not want anyone reading her. There was nothing that could be done. She was part of this scientific experiment, giving her these new capabilities, along with having her being owned by someone. She no longer will have the rightful freedom she was so used to. She will live a life however her controller tells her, or lets her live.

To Satoshi's surprise, Sakura's answer to his response about Sasuke was not what he expected. _I do not know._ She replied quietly.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun, stay. There is a reason I brought you here." Orochimaru answered. Sakura was disgusted by hearing Orochimaru address Sasuke so nobly. But still, she refused to address him as such. Sasuke was no longer close to her. It took her so long to get over him. She tried not to. As years went on, she knew the attempts were futile; that there was no point in even attempting to fight to retrieve him. She could thank him for one thing though: If she wasn't so determined, she would have never gotten as strong as she was.

"Explain your reason, and make it quick." Sasuke replied bluntly. Sakura entered his mind, curious as to what else the Uchiha was thinking. What she saw made her heart beat fasten. His mind, his heart, his soul, it was all corrupted; all black. The world around her for a second was that of a black hole, and tiny images were floating around her head. Images of Sasuke when he was younger, images of his mother, his father, _his brother…_

Sakura saw Itachi killing the village, she saw the slaughtering, the blood. One by one she saw the Uchiha's fall, crumble, die off. She couldn't watch anymore. She turned her head around and another image floated towards her. A vision of…_him and her._

She saw them in the park, the day Sasuke was planning on leaving. She saw her desperate cries to stop him, and his face, with that same apathetic stare. As always. She couldn't watch that, either. Why would she want to remember such a memory?

Sakura entered Sasuke's mind to envision what he was thinking—since she now had that capability—not come in and see his memories. Which was exactly what she was doing. She was able to view every one of his old memories, as if it were her very own. Sasuke's mind was a terrible place to be. His mind was dark and scary. This black hole that surrounds his memories. He's living in the darkness. Sakura could only see the obscure bleakness if she was actually in his mind, looking at his memories. So, she slipped out of his memories. She could not stand to be in such a dreary place.

She continued to be connected to him though, even though she left his mind to escape the darkness that was overwhelming her. She wanted to read what he was thinking, know what he thought of the situation. But, all she found at the moment was that he was annoyed with being here. Orochimaru made him come here and even though Sakura was here, he still didn't want to be here.

Sakura broke the connection she had with him off. His thoughts made her feel uneasy. All so negative and hurtful. He truly doesn't care. His heart has been enflamed with blackness, tainted with an isolated black void. He was lost. There was nothing that was the same about him anymore. Sasuke Uchiha had one goal: the killing of Uchiha Itachi. After six years it still has not been accomplished. And each passing day, Sasuke falls more and more into a darker world. She could see that just from his mind.

_You should not have entered his mind._

_Shut up, Satoshi!_ Sakura mentally shouted at him.

"Kabuto, if you would please explain to our guest." Orochimaru signaled Kabuto over at once, and Kabuto complied; just like the little pet he was.

"You think I am a guest? Is this how you treat them? Experimenting on them! I see how you have no friends." Sakura scoffed towards Orochimaru. Even in such a position, she dared to mock him. Over the past six years Sakura developed a more "florescent matured" personality. She grew to be much more independent, much more out-spoken. She most likely achieved this trait from always training with the Godaime herself. Sakura grew to have a tendency to speak up at the worst times, always say the wrong things. She defied a lot of people, except those she truly put her heart and soul into; Tsunade-sama was one of those. Sakura was loyal to Konoha. She would die for her home. And even in a situation like this, she would not—_will not—_betray Konoha. Even if her very life depends on it.

_Your life will depend on it if you do not listen to orders. Remember that. You are now in my control until Orochimaru passes you on to someone else. It is up to Orochimaru as to who will dominate you. _Sakura froze. Someone was going to control her? That, she cannot let happen. _It cannot be helped._ Satoshi replied.

_What do you mean someone will control me?_

"Aren't you feisty." Orochimaru let out a laugh, a taunting laugh that made Sakura shiver.

"Please listen up." Kabuto walked towards Sakura, holding the same clipboard he used to write down all his information on. He flipped through papers, trying to get to the main summary of all his research, to make the whole thing short and easy. "Haruno Sakura: test subject 1A, curse seal enhancement you—"

"Test subject! Curse seal enhancement? What is going on!" Sakura started to panic. Kabuto didn't get to finish what he was saying before Sakura went into a panic mode. This was bad. Her heart started racing even more, and she was going into a stage of sheer panic. If her heart would beat any faster, she would cause serious damage; to her heart and self.

_You will calm down. Breath with me, become one with me._ Satoshi's voice was a soft command in her mind. Sakura's very heart slowed down, and went to the exact pace as Satoshi's heart. He was breathing for her, controlling the pace of her heart before she had some sort of heart attack. His heart and her heart became one—and that is how she survived.

Kabuto stood there shocked. He couldn't believe what he saw. Sakura Haruno started freaking out one second and the next it looked like she was on the verge of going to sleep. She calmed down in less than a second. He knew Satoshi must have done something. This must be one of the effects with this new proficiency she has. Kabuto immediately wrote that down in his notes, deep down impressed with this new curse.

Sasuke stood there, not knowing what to think. What exactly did they do to Sakura to make her react like that? Now, she was calm and breathing normally, instead of earlier where she was becoming too afraid for her own good. This new experiment, maybe it was _somewhat_ interesting. Sasuke knew they were testing out a new experiment, but he had no idea what it was, or who it was on, until now. He knew nothing of it, but from what just happened with Sakura, it looks as though it may be something that interested the Uchiha.

"Ok, Test Subject, Haruno. Enhanced mental abilities. Enhanced Inner personality, who we will call 'Inner Sakura.' Inner Sakura now capable of mentally contacting with people, mentally reading another person, mentally—"

"What good is a curse seal like that? How is this an improved version of the other curse seal?" Sasuke interrupted him. As quick as he became interested in this curse seal was as quick as it became uninteresting. She didn't get any new physical power. She just got these new mental capabilities to read ones thoughts and so on. What use is that?

"Apparently, because of 'inner Sakura' she is able to have these newly developed Psychic traits, which allow her to be controlled. Satoshi is in control of her right now through this unbreakable psychic link. She could only be controlled with this new psychic, mental, intellectual ability in her, because it is a strong mental bond. Mental bonds cannot be broken, as of Physical bonds, which can. This new curse seal binds Haruno Sakura to whoever is in control of her. Basically making her a slave to Orochimaru. If we can control other strong shinobi, we would have the power to crush other nations, despite the fact these shinobi's do not want to fight. They would have no choice."

"A psychic connection?" Sasuke questioned, sounding un-phased, with that same dull tone he always used. It was something he has never heard of before. Something completely new. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all. But, it still was nothing compared to the original. The original gave real power. True Power. Not some mental capacity that was useless. It would really be an enhanced curse seal if it gave mental and physical power.

"So that is what this is. Some sick game to be one of your pawns. Well I won't do it. You won't control me!" Sakura defied him and argued. There was no way she would _ever_ be controlled by anyone. Especially someone making her become a slave for Orochimaru. No way, no how.

_You can't fight it, so don't try. At the moment I control you. How do you think you were not hurt when you were freaking out? I controlled your heart, made it one with mine. We are connected until Orochimaru decides you should be controlled by someone else. I haven't bound us together fully just yet, but we are still connected. Once you are bound to someone, you __cannot__ get out of that. You will be stuck with them until the very day you die. _

A thought like that was truly terrifying. Sakura would lose everything she had, everything she was proud to admit she had. Freedom, independence, honor. Where would all that go? She couldn't let them bind her to someone. She couldn't! If she did, she would be lost for the rest of her life.

"Haruno Sakura, are you paying attention?" Kabuto turned to her, noticing her spacing out. She wasn't spacing out though. She was just taking in everything Satoshi said to her, that she missed what Kabuto was saying. "I explained the psychic connection and binding you to someone. You are now part of the Sound Village. You won't be needing your Konoha headband." Kabuto put down the clipboard and turned to Orochimaru, who had a devious smile planted on his face. "Orochimaru-sama, should we let Satoshi bind Haruno Sakura to him now? I think it would be in our best interests to do this quickly before she tries to run off later on."

"Hm," Orochimaru shook his head. "No, we will not bind her to Satoshi. That just wouldn't suit over very well."

"Are you saying bind her to someone else?" Kabuto questioned.

_Darn. I was hoping to be the one to completely control you._ Satoshi growled in her mind. A somewhat victorious smile was barely visible on Sakura's face. She did not want Satoshi to have control over her. It would seem he would take every advantage he got to read her or use her. That wouldn't suit Sakura very well. Unless she was getting bound to Orochimaru or Kabuto. Then that would be far worse than anything…

_Well too bad for you then, huh?_

A thought came to Sakura that she was curious about. Since she had this mental ability, she might as well use it. _Satoshi? _

_What? _

_If I 'so-called' get bound to someone, would you still be able to bug me? _

Sakura heard to amusement from Satoshi in her mind. _It would all depend on how dominant your owner is. I would be able to, but he could instantly kick me out of your mind. Actually he could mentally hurt me, causing me physical pain. He could put a mind block up, denying my access to your mind. But, if he does not, then yes, I still would have free access to your mind. However, I would not be able to control you as he does. That thing I did with your heart, I would not be able to control it as I did. I would not be able to go inside your mind and search your memories. I could only communicate with you. And still, that all depends if he lets me._

Sakura took in this information carefully. She was going to take it all in and if she had to, use it against someone. She would figure out a way how. She was determined. _Could I put up these mind blocks? _

_Yes. But, it's not something you can just learn. Someone inexperienced such as you won't be able to do it. This is all too confusing and new to you._ Satoshi replied. In a way, Sakura was starting to understand more about this psychic trait she had been cursed with. But there are those few questions that she still needed answers to.

_If I can't put up a mind block, how come whoever 'controls me' can? _

_Don't emphasize on the 'controls me' part. You __will__ be controlled. It can't be helped. And when you are bound to someone, this new ability will be second nature to him. As if he's been practicing it for a while. It will be easier to the controller because he will be higher ranked than you. If you knew how to use your mental abilities, there's a lot you could fight him about. But, most likely he would still win over you. The controller was meant to be much more powerful. That's how this curse works. If the person controlling is weaker with this psychic ability, then it would not work, so I had to make it where the person controlling you understood, right away, the power of this mental ability. And as time goes on, they will get stronger with it, just as you will, but they will be far more capable. Get it? _

_Your invention sucks!_ Sakura screamed back. How unfair. She could train and train with this new ability, and she will still be the lower rank. The only thing she can do is not get controlled by someone. If she does, she will have to use every fiber of her being to fight him.

Orochimaru shrugged lazily, a small shiftless movement. His expression became this evil smirk that Sakura had a bad feeling about. A bad feeling, indeed.

"I was thinking we should bind her to Sasuke-kun, and he can control everything about her. It is more fitting since they were on the same team, right?"

Sakura's mind went blank, her soft features froze in place. To her, this was far worse than Satoshi or Orochimaru controlling her. "S-Sasuke?"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N;** Again, I want to thank everyone who reviewed and PMed the first chapter! I hope the second chapter met up to your standards. Although, I am still developing the plot. So, just give this a chance. PM and review please! They inspire me. ;D


	3. Experiment: No Escape

**Disclaimer; **I do not own the rights over Naruto. I'm not creative enough. xD

**A/N; **I have to say most your reviews made me smile. It makes me feel good when I get reviews from people really wanting a new chapter. Thanks so much to the people who take the time to review! Also, in this chapter everything is finally fully explained. Finally. So, more exciting things can soon happen. ;D

**Rating;** T for Teens.

**Pairing;** SasuSaku

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**x; Captive: Physically and Mentally.**

Sakura eyes locked with Sasuke's merciless, dark, onyx hues. His gaze was piercing, dark, penetrating right through her. She could see it in him that he hated the idea just as much as she did. What he really hated was the idea of being bonded back together with her. And this time, there was no leaving this bond that was meant to be broken. Six years ago Sasuke took all the bonds he had with everyone and tore them into pieces. Now, six years later from that day, Orochimaru is basically rebuilding the bond that was broken between the Uchiha and Sakura. And Sasuke wanted no part of it.

"No." He stated simply. He had no interest in babysitting his old teammate. Sakura Haruno was out of the picture long ago, and she was not about to be brought back into it.

"Now Sasuke-kun, do you really think you should be disappointing out guests?" Orochimaru let out a taunting laugh. He knew the reason for Sasuke's answer. He knew that Sasuke would say no in the first place. The whole situation amuses him, and it would be much more amusing to have Sasuke be the one controlling her. To have old team mates reunited in such a situation. _Much_ more amusing.

"He is not disappointing me at all. Frankly, I agree with him. He should not have to control me, and nor should anyone else." Sakura heard an amused laugh inside her mind and she mentally cursed the man. She was not used to anyone constantly being able to read her, to know her every thoughts, to know her next move, to know more about her than she even knows. It was unheard of. The only one who can do such a thing is God. No one else should be able to have the ability to read her like an open book.

_Maybe so, but I do. Science is a wonderful thing, is it not?_ Satoshi was the voice in her mind; the voice she heard instead of her own thoughts. He was here, there, everywhere. Wherever she was, he was, until she was bound to someone else. _Being bound to someone else is worse than the bond we have right now. Our bond only scratches the surface. Yours and apparently Sasuke's bond will be much stronger, more advanced._

_I never hated science so much._ Sakura retorted back.

"I don't know what your game is, Orochimaru, but I am not going to play a part in it. If you want to keep her here, I don't care. But I will not be the one to watch over her." Still, at this moment, Sakura couldn't believe how dark he became, how cold and distant he was. Even when she went in his mind and saw his memories, it's like he was holding back all the good moments, isolating them in a box so they cannot interfere. Is this really the man she once loved?

"Think of the power you will bear. Hmm, Sasuke-kun? You may think of this as a newly developed form of power you have received from me." Orochimaru had his whole conversation worked out. From the moment he agreed to this experiment, which he didn't plan on doing at first, and from the moment the thought of Sasuke being the one to control the Haruno came to mind, he was developing a way of bribery for Sasuke to agree with his terms. Because he absolutely knew that his Uchiha apprentice would not agree. Absolutely knew it.

"This is not power. This is one of your games. You think to—"

"You devious bastard!" Sakura interrupted Sasuke, before he could finish. She didn't know much about Orochimaru, unlike Lady Tsunade, or Jiraiya, or Kabuto, or even Sasuke, but she's heard about him, knows of what he's done to the village and she knows exactly what he is doing. "You're so sick, so twisted! Wanting to bind me to Sasuke Uchiha. You know of our past and you damn well know we now don't get along. Yet you want to bind us together? Why not just kill me?"

"Then there would be no point of this curse that our dear Satoshi spent time preparing," Orochimaru had that same satisfied smile as he had earlier. And it sickened her. "Is it that you are frightened to be bound to our Sasuke-kun? I figure of all people to watch over you, he would be the one to do it. He would make sure you wouldn't betray us and do as you are needed to do. And, in the process he would get newly developed skills. Do you understand now? You see what happens since Sasuke-kun left your little village?"

"Explain the power I would get, Orochimaru."

Becoming very curious, Sakura looked towards Orochimaru, narrowing her eyes. Without even knowing how she was doing it, she slipped into his mind, to read the disturbing thoughts he was thinking. And what she saw didn't surprise her. _Satisfaction._ He knows he has Sasuke right where he wants him. The moment the phrase "more power" came out of his mouth, he knew Sasuke would become curious and at least thing about it. She was becoming angry just from reading his thoughts, because she knew she was going to lose this battle of being bound to someone and once again he was using his tricks to get what he wanted. So Sakura slipped out, not wanting to read anymore about Orochimaru.

_You are becoming quite well with going into other people's minds. Maybe this new development for you is not so bad after all._

_Do I have any other choice but to get used to it?_ She challenged him. Sakura knew the answer and knew there was no point in fighting it. But it couldn't be helped. She had to fight it. With her becoming a slave to the Sound village, in a way it's like she is betraying the leaf village. And that is something she cannot do. The leaf village is her home. Her friends are her home. The Hokage is her home. She was born and raised to protect it. Not become the enemy.

_No, you don't have a choice. And you might not want to stick to your old laws so much. You will find it is very hard to live knowing you can't protect your stupid Leaf village. Because now you live for the Sound village. And Sasuke's job is to make sure that you do not leave. He will have total control over you to force your will to make sure._

…_Is that so?_ She sighed. It was becoming very hard to understand her chances at getting out of this. Actually, it was becoming impossible. It was as if there was a solution to her only chances. One by one her own thoughts betray her and she's finding herself permanently stuck here.

Orochimaru's voice cut Sakura out of her thoughts, and away from Satoshi. But she knows he's still there, lurking in her mind. "You will have advanced mental capabilities, Sasuke-kun. In battle you can read your opponents move and dodge it. You can play with his mind, do techniques to him that you can't do right now. And all you have to do is agree to be the one to be bound to your old, lovely teammate."

Sasuke was silent for a bit. Sakura didn't even have to go into his mind to know what he was thinking. He was really considering being the one to control her, own her, possess her, like the experimental tool she was. She doesn't understand how he can be ok with this. How he can accept that his old teammate has been captured and tested on. It doesn't bother him one bit. Time has really had an effect on the young Uchiha.

"Well, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru urged him. He was trying to push Sasuke to his limit, to make him cave and accept the offer.

Sakura couldn't take much more of this. She couldn't accept what he was thinking. What he was considering. She may not be able to treat him as her old teammate, even as much as she wants to, she still can't. But, she can't just let him consider owning her. Sakura is a woman. A highly skilled and developed woman. She will not be possessed by anyone; especially her former friend.

_Says who?_ Satoshi was really enjoying ruining her high spirited moments. He always came in at the time she was giving herself high hope.

_Shut up, Satoshi. No one asked you!_

Sasuke was still silent. He was having a mental battle with himself. He **might** have said yes already if it was anyone else **but** Sakura. But it just so happened to be Sakura, so now he's not sure what to do. Create the bond that was meant to stay broken, but get this new unheard of power in return, or keep the bond broken and not take the free offer for power. The choice was difficult and Sasuke remained fighting with himself over an answer.

"You cannot be serious." Sakura was tired of laying their like a pawn, waiting for the Uchiha's answer. She couldn't control herself anymore. She had to speak up. "Think of everything we went through together. Think of the good times we had. You cannot grow to hate me because of some incident that happened years before I fully got to know you. You liked team seven and even said I was a close friend. Why did that have to change? Are you really ok with all this? Please prove me wrong. I see you as a jerk. Your heart hardened and your mind corrupted. Prove me wrong, please. I do not want to see you as that."

"My child," Orochimaru was the first to speak up. "Is befriending you going to bring him power? No. Befriending you won't give him what he needs to fulfill his dream. It will only distract him."

"Stop spitting such nonsense! You're the one corrupting his mind! You're the one putting stupid thoughts in his head." Sakura snapped towards Orochimaru. She was surprised she saw his amusement grow when she figured he should start getting fed up with her outbursts.

"I know you can see through her eyes, Satoshi. Deal with her if you please."

"What the hell is that supposed to me—AAGH!" A sizzling surge of pain swept through her entire body, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. An electrifying sizzle of lightning blasting in her mind, giving her a warning, showing her who is really in control. As fast as it hit her was as fast as it left. She knew it was meant to be some sort of mental push; something that would all but have her at the mercy of her controller. Was this how it was meant to be? Was she meant to have everything she once stood for shattered in front of her? People have freedom. People have the opportunity to make their own free choices. Everyone except for Sakura.

_Do you not understand me when I say stop fighting it. You will get hurt in the process and suffer more than you need to._

_Hmph! It wasn't that bad. I was just surprised, that's all._ Sakura retorted back. She hated having anyone think low of her. To think that she's just some weak little girl who is in a constant need of help and assistance from someone stronger. That's not the case. Over the years she has developed the same personality as her old team, Team Seven. They were so overwhelmed with pride and confidence that they refused to show weakness or let them be overcome by weakness. Now Sakura is like that and it boils her up for the people in here to see her at her lowest.

_You think it wasn't bad? Well, just so you know, it could be much worse. It should be. You should still be feeling the pain because it was basically an assault to your brain. But I am holding it back from you. I am in your mind blocking out the pain I was supposed to inflict on you. Don't challenge me to it. Because I have no problem unblocking it, putting down this shield I am holding in your mind, and letting you feel the full effects to it._ Was…he being compassionate towards her? Sakura was caught off guard by him. He is a sound ninja working for the enemy, yet he is helping her. Although, it was him who put this curse on her, he seems to have enough patience in him to let her get used to this new ability. Unlike all the other shinobi in this room, Satoshi may have some goodness in him.

_Why are you helping me? Aren't you my enemy, too? You did put this curse on me._

Silence. There was no response. Was it that he was embarrassed of helping her when he is supposed to be the enemy? Sakura was unsure, but she knew for a fact that this Satoshi was oddly strange to her. Was he an enemy or friend?

"Haruno Sakura." Kabuto spoke in his normal tone towards Sakura and she turned her head to face him. "Please listen up and stop trailing off. I know you're probably talking with Satoshi but you must pay attention to what is going on."

Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes. This was so ridiculous that she was even in this mess. There has got to be a way to get this curse off her. If she couldn't figure out a way, maybe one person can. A certain special medicalist she just happened to know. The very Hokage of her home. _Lady Tsunade_.

If anyone would know how to get rid of this damned thing, it would be her. She would be the one Sakura would have to ask. How perfect. The leaf village's Hokage was her chance for freedom! And she knew for a fact Tsunade would not refuse her. Sakura was one of her top medical shinobi, one of the finest in the village, of course being trained under the Hokage herself. And with Sakura in desperate need of help, she knows Lady Tsunade would be more than happy to help; especially to get her out of the clutches of Orochimaru.

_There's just one problem._ Satoshi had that mocking laugh that made Sakura want to ring his neck. Her plan was foolproof. What problem could there be?

_Oh? And what would that be?_

_How are you going to give your little Hokage the message? Do you really think we'd let you leave. Are you not fully getting the whole 'you being controlled' thing? If Sasuke agrees, he could easily stop you. Without a second thought._

Sakura silenced. Every thought she had was completely shattered. Was there no end to this? Was this really it? She was going to be stuck here, controlled, and she couldn't even fight back. She didn't want to be here. She doesn't want to be a part of the enemy. But it seems life is not giving her a choice. Why is this happening to her? How can such a thing happen? All these years, all this work, to try and prove herself, to try and show she's not weak and become exceptionally strong and skilled, what was it for? To still be vulnerable?

_I am weak. I am defenseless and powerless. I am a burden. Someone must control me to show me what I need to do. To put me in my place. I cannot do it alone, for I am not strong enough. Pathetic is what I am. _

Sakura gasped. That was herself talking. But… she didn't say that! Her voice… there was no doubt about it that that voice she heard in her mind was her. But how could it be her when… it wasn't? When she didn't say that?

_It was inner Sakura. Inner Sakura is talking to you. Telling you to give in. Your battle is already lost. You will be fighting against your controller and yourself. You stand no chance._

"Orochimaru." Sasuke spoke. Sakura looked in his direction. He was looking towards her again, locking his gaze on her green orb eyes. He gave her a dark look like he was trying to read her, know and understand his old team mate. Such an awkward position she was in for these two to have a reunion. "When would I get this power?"

Her eyes widened. It couldn't be… He couldn't actually be thinking of…_accepting!_ Could he?

"As soon as Satoshi could bind you two together. My dear, Sakura, ask Satoshi how long that would be."

"Hmph!" Sakura rebelled against him, turning her head to the side. Like _hell_ she would ask him. It was quite ridiculous of Orochimaru to even think she would dare ask something like that. So, she defied him.

_I can bind you two together at any given time. And it would not take long since the preparations are already ready to go._

Correction, Sakura thought to herself. Like _hell_ she would actually tell him. She kept on forgetting Satoshi can see in her point of view, hear what she hears, know what she knows. But what he can't do is make her tell Orochimaru what he wanted to know.

"Haruno Sakura, it would be in your best choice to do as Lord Orochimaru-sama says. You are forgetting that right now our Satoshi controls you and he can do what he wants to you, even kill you if he must."

"Then have him kill me! Go on, tell him right now! Kill me Satoshi! Because I would rather take on death than betray my village! A word Sasuke would know of, isn't that right Sasuke? Betray. But the difference is, I won't do such a thing!" Sakura snapped, enraged. She did not fear death, because she knew where she was going. She believed in God, trusted Jesus' judgment for her death. She was not afraid of dying. She would gladly choose that over becoming a traitor to her home.

Kabuto sighed, shaking his head at the stubborn girl. "You are being much more difficult than needed to be."

"Ah yes. If Sasuke-kun decides to be the one to control her, I think he's going to have a little challenge on his hands. But, I think it's something he **should** be able to handle." Purposely, he emphasized on the word 'should' to provoke Sasuke even more. Orochimaru's known Sasuke for a long time now and knew that if anyone dared question his ability, his power, Sasuke would prove them wrong. Which is exactly what he wanted Sasuke to do.

"You think I can't handle her? What do you take me for, Orochimaru?" Sasuke glared daggers towards the Sannin. If Sakura could, she would slap him. Orochimaru was purposely provoking Sasuke and he was letting him. It's been six years and he still has that same damn attitude as before. Where he has to be the top one. Where no one in their right mind better question his abilities. Just like Naruto. Naruto was still the same way. Was it just a male thing?

"Tell me," Sasuke started to stroll towards Sakura, making her heart start to pound against her chest. What was he doing? She was uneasy with him walking towards her and her not being able to move from her position. He stopped right besides her, looking down at her vulnerable, defenseless body, with that same apathetic stare he always has, and that he's always _had_. "If Sakura died, what would happen?"

The answer came so sudden, that no one there expected it. "Then the psychic bond would be broken and the abilities you would have once possessed would be gone. You may not understand this, Sasuke, but you both would be the soul keepers of this psychic link. If one of you two die once you are connected, the bond is broken and the psychic link and abilities you once had are gone. This technique is based around a bond from one controlling the other. With one of you out of the picture, the other would lose the power and suffer mental trauma. But, it isn't something **you** couldn't get over. **You** would have massive headaches from losing such mental enhancement powers." Sakura spoke, but shortly after she gasped in surprise. "What the hell! Satoshi!" She was in disbelief at what just happened.

Satoshi used Sakura to speak the words he needed to be said. He controlled her mind, forcing her to say the exact words he needed people to hear. And she couldn't stop him. In an automatic response, she listened to his command and said just what he ordered her to say. And at that second, Sakura saw a hint of amusement noted on Sasuke's hardened features.

"You said _I_ would suffer headaches and some sort of pains to the mind. But if I died, what would happen to Sakura?"

Satoshi, once again controlled Sakura's mind, making her say the exact words he wanted her to. "That is different." He stated. "Because she is the one being controlled, you would be her master. If you died, she would feel as if part of her was missing, since you are basically going to be a part of her. Meaning she would die as well. Actually, the strange thing is… she'd become so mentally attached, even if she isn't fully willing for this, her mind would become so attached to you that…she'd kill herself."

"I would do _what!_" Sakura panicked. If something happened to Sasuke… _she would die as well!_ She was more vulnerable to him than she knew. "Why is it I would kill myself, but if I died, he wouldn't kill himself?"

"It depends on how far your bond goes. Your mind would get so depressed and as much as you yourself tried to fight it, you couldn't. But as for Sasuke, he is the one in control. If you die, mentally he would be depressed as well, and this loss of power would be hard, but because this was not programmed for him to be the one to be controlled, he has control over his mind and can decide his fate."

Sakura groaned, a loud agitated groan. This could not be happening! This bond that may be placed on them was going to be so strong that if something happened to him, she'd die as well. What in the world was Satoshi thinking when he made this stupid curse seal?

_I made this to create strong bonds between two people. The stronger the bond, the stronger the hold on the captive and they can't think of betraying us._

_Oh my God, you are the most… infuriating.. Ah! I can't even think straight now!_ Emotions were running through Sakura so deep, she was becoming to enraged to think straight. She was so tempted to just destroy everything in sight, to go on some murder spree. This new curse upon her was driving her crazy, making her go mad. And the worst part is, she hasn't seen it at its full extent.

_If you can't think straight, would you like me to think for you?_ Satoshi offered. Sakura could sense that smug look from him and it made her want to smack him.

_Go rot somewhere._

"Alright." Sasuke spoke, turning towards Orochimaru. "I'll accept this new source of power you are offering me."

"No!" Sakura screamed. She couldn't let this happen. She doesn't know how she'd be able to react to the fact that Sasuke was in charge of her, that her freedom was soon to be gone. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle it and would completely lose her mind. "Do not accept it! Please, Sasuke! Don't!"

"My dear, it is settled." Orochimaru nodded. All three men headed towards the door, leaving Sakura stranded in this dark room alone. "Sasuke will be your new owner. And he will make sure you stay out of trouble and do as you are meant to do."

Sasuke turned around once more to face his old teammate, or now… the woman who will be under his complete control. His eyes scanned her horror filled expression and her desperate look.

"Come, Sasuke-kun. We must get Satoshi to complete the uniting between you two."

Sasuke nodded, walking completely out of the room. "I am to control Sakura. What does this mean?"

"This means," Orochimaru had Kabuto shut the door behind them. "That she now belongs to you. She is yours and yours alone."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N;** Finally this chapter came out. Sorry for the slow update for this chapter. I had it typed out like 80 times, but it never suited me. Ah well. I hope it was enjoyable. And I hope things are becoming clear. You'll see more and more things that can be done to poor Sakura in the near future. As for now, I am off. Please review or PM! I love hearing opinions! ;D


	4. Experiment: Lost Reality

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Just Satoshi and Amaya Hikari. (Amaya being the one I forgot about until now. She's obviously not that important. xD)

**Long author's note… painful to read… xD**

**I don't like this chapter. -.- But some really do, so that's a plus, and glad it's enjoyable. And thank you for some of you pointing out some errors in this chapter! It was really helpful for future ones. The paragraphs are a little off... I was fighting writers block. Appariently I lost. Haha, enjoy.**

**A/N; **Slow updating... I know. I have the most unoriginal excuse in the world. School. Seriously, whoever said the senior year in high school is the easy, take a break, yeah, I need to punch them. o.o I was swamped with like everything. Even my friends wondered how I lasted. But, I had vacation, in Pittsburgh, PA! I love it there. But I couldn't update because lack of computer. And I had a few questions asking where the idea of psychic connections came to me. No it wasn't from anyone on fanfiction. It was from reading paranormal books. Christine Feehan is the author name. Check her out. She writes paranormal books, psychic links and it inspired me. She's worth reading. I read them and was like "Omg I wanna write a paranormal sasusaku! But it will never be any good.." *has 43 reviews* I think that's amazing. To me that's a lot. Being as unpopular as I am. XD Especially for 3 chapters. Thanks to you all!

**Rating; **T for Teens.

**Pairing; **SasuSaku; slight other… which will be fixed eventually. *evil shifty eyes* XD

**Review Replies; **(Any questions or comments that probably need answered..)

**Natalie Barrett: **Trust me, I know what you mean. I hate seeing him with other girl characters, too. Luckily I have the same point of view as you do, so who knows what I may end up doing with that girl. XD Sadly, she'll be in future chapters. As much as we all hate her… or will grow to hate her. But that's all I will say.

**Kaydreams:** Oh I know. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I was in her situation.

**Kay/Maria: **;D Thank you. But it's no fun when there's not a cliffhanger to keep everyone in suspense for the next one, now is there? That's why, most likely, most my stories will be a cliffhanger.. XD

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Also, I wanted to start giving special thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. I'm one of those people who get all over excited when I get an e-mail showing someone favored, or reviewed, or whatever. xD; Special thanks to these people:

**Chapter 1; **Amaya Minawa, 789, xxIndigo, Silver-Heart377, x0x0x0Raina-himex0x0x0x, Alexandritee, ShadowKitsune9, Maria, the tomato, and Kiran.

**Chapter 2;** ShadowKitsune9, 10Join-Fei, Melodi Moon, Kaydreams, xxIndigo, 789, Alexandritee, SanctusEspritus, Tap-chan, Kasai, anonymous_so_cold, 'milleke', Kay, and Jess.

**Chapter 3; **Maxium, Tainted-Blossom, Suzaku, ShanaLCrowley, 789, alayneni, Sesshomaru Dogdemon, Melodi Moon, Confuzzled239, the tomato, Maria, Shahar Mystral, msiaNKB, natalie barrett, Kay, freak-4-God, pit-bull-kitten, Liz, and Kaydreams.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**x; Captive: Physically and Mentally. **

She was frantic. Still unable to believe this was happening to her. How could it be? How could something so serious, so heinous, so… life changing, happen to her? Of all people? She's not saying she's better than anyone else; but she is saying that there are other people it could happen too. Maybe years ago it wouldn't have bothered her. No. Years ago she would have took up on the chance in a heartbeat. Anything to be with Sasuke. They would be tied forever. But now, things are different. She has a duty to attend to in Konoha, and that comes before forgotten memories._ Even you, Uchiha._

Sakura heard laughs inside her head. Small, amused laughs. She knew she wouldn't be able to last very long with someone being able to be inside her mind, reading her every thoughts. It's been about an hour or so and she's already fed up with it. It's more annoying than it is anything. _Do you have anything better to do than to laugh at my thoughts?_

_Hm, not at the moment. I'm just looking through your memories of Sasuke. I still don't see how you ever liked the jerk. Not like he treated you right, except those rare times when it was all about the team. But, it would seem as though you were like… how do I put this? You were… the girl in the background. Your team looked down upon you, even Sasuke. You were the weak link, and I can see even your sensei favored the other two over you. How does that not bother you? And how can you still like a guy like this?_

_Will you stop saying such lies and get out of my head! I changed, ok? I am not the weak link anymore and I know I was not looked down upon by my own team, especially Kakashi-sensei._ Sakura couldn't help but snap towards him mentally. He had such nerves to not know anything about her, read a few memories and think he has everything down; that he knew her more than she knew about herself.

_Cut the crap. You know it. You keep forgetting that I can read your mind, know what you're thinking. You know you were looked down upon, that if you weren't on the team, the others wouldn't have even noticed.._

Her fists clenched as she tried to ignore him. No way would she let him taunt her like that. He was just playing games with her, just as all of Orochimaru's little puppets do. No way will she fall for something like that. She saw it in his mind. He was trying to make her against Konoha, so that she would have no problem betraying them. Well, it won't work. She won't let him taunt her like that. She knew her team better than that. Naruto and Kakashi would never look down upon her like that. Sasuke, on the other hand, is a different story.

_This is no game. They may not look down upon you now, but look at the difference from now and then. You were just a burden to them and they thought so, too. What use were you when you went on missions with them?_

_Shut up, Satoshi! You know, every time I think I figure you out, you change. Either you're a sadistic asshole, or someone who I presume was trying to help me, or a sadistic asshole again!_

Sakura was becoming beyond furious. This was no time for anyone to be playing games with her. With the events that have happened today, last thing she wants to hear are things she doesn't need to hear. Honestly to say, she doesn't know how much longer she can put up with these surprises. Too many events have happened all in one day. If anything more happens, she can honestly say she is unsure of what she may end up doing. Whether it be hurting someone, or something much more damaging.

_You won't be doing anything. You're still not fully understanding the concept of this mental bond. If we don't want you to do something, we'll make sure you don't. And if Sasuke doesn't, I will. Miss Haruno, you have no say in the matter. You may attempt anything you want, but I assure you that it will be much to your disadvantage._

In just the time frame of a second, Sakura went from being completely furious with Satoshi to becoming frightened; _scared_. She never fully thought about ever not being able to control herself. When she was younger, she was always so dependant on everything that it may not have as much of an effect on her as it does now. Because now she is independent. She is her own person, depending on herself, and only herself. To know that she will have little control over herself and the decisions she makes scares her. Not only that, but it _terrifies_ her. No one should have to go through that. We are born to depend on ourselves, and survive with our own human instincts. Not lose ourselves to someone else.

_You __**were**__ your own person. Things have changed now. You will adjust to it, though. It will grow on you, I am sure. And besides, it's not like you don't have any control. You are free to do what you like, except when your controller doesn't want you to do that and he stops you. But, aside from that, you still have the same control over yourself than you normally would._

"Sasuke," She spoke out loud. Realizing there was no way she could get out of this mess by fighting made her lose hope; her bravery decreased, but that still isn't stopping her. She still has a little left in her to put up some sort of battle. "Uchiha. Why are you so obsessed with power that you would resort to this?"

"You haven't changed, Sakura. I thought by now you would have at least grown strong enough not to get captured."

Sakura gasped. She heard it. She heard his voice. But from where? She looked around the room, only to see no one. This was not a voice inside her mind. It was _his_ voice. Uchiha Sasuke.

_Oh brother._ Sakura felt Satoshi's annoyance, and noticed a slight eye roll from him.

The door opened in front of her, with a dark, menacing shadow emerging in front of her, a small distance away. The atmosphere in the room darkened; as if it wasn't already gloomy enough. A powerful aura surrounded him, revealing the power that he possessed. She always thought of Sasuke as powerful, but the power he wielded when they were twelve (even when they reunited at the age of 15) was _nothing_ to the power he possessed now. You could see the power he wielded, as if it was an extra layer of skin. It surrounded him; engulfed him. She couldn't believe the difference from him. Power is not seen to the human eye unless they reveal it. All Sasuke did was walk in the room and it was as if the sheerness of his power was visible; _enthralling_. He was way out of her league. And that was something Sakura never admitted.

Sasuke leaned against the door, his lazy posture revealing the inensity of his masculine growth. "You're all talk. You say you have changed, that you have become much stronger than the girl I remember you as. But, you aren't proving anything by being captive to Orochimaru." The darkness of the room shielded him; hid him from any outside light. It was unbelievable how provoking he could look without even trying. And this was the man who she once loved? This was the man who she was obsessed with? Yes, and this is also the man who she was to be bound to.

"That means nothing coming from you, because you claim to have become stronger as well. Yet I see you have also shared my fate and become captive to Orochimaru as well." Sakura hid her smug look. She was not scared of Sasuke. Maybe if she never knew him she would be, but she used to be on the same team as him. She could not be afraid of him. She knew of the power he possessed. She could see it without him even showing her. His power was great. Too bad _he_ wasn't. At least anymore.

_Psh, he never was._ Satoshi was still lurking in her mind, keeping a watchful eye on Sasuke. Sakura could sense the grudge he held for Sasuke; the hatred towards him. Obviously these two men had their unsolved differences.

Sasuke's eyes slightly narrowed. "I am not captive to Orochimaru. I could come and go whenever I please. I am using him for power. Nothing more. I would have never attained this power if I stayed in Konoha."

"There's more to life than power. You live solely dependant on power. It will never bring you happiness. Your plan to kill Itachi will never fill that empty void inside you. It has been six years since you left and you _still_ have not realized that. _You_ may have gotten stronger, but you seem to have also gotten dumber. I thought you of all people―top of our class―would have figured that out by now. I am slightly disappointed in you." Sakura knew she was making a bad move. She was provoking Sasuke. In the last six years she finally learned not to give him second thought. She got over him, after being too obsessed with him in ways that could not be claimed as healthy. And now that she has encountered him again, it's as if she lost all hope for him. Normally she would give him words of comfort, but… she just has no desire too.

_You have a big mouth._ Satoshi was laughing inside her mind. She could tell he was enjoying this a little too much.

"Hm," Sasuke became increasingly annoyed. In the midst of a second, when Sakura blinked, she found Sasuke to be right besides her, glaring down at her helpless self, while she was strapped down. "You are in no position to talk, Sakura. Orochimaru may want to use you for his advantage, but remember one thing: I have no problem killing you. All these bonds from years ago are gone. They mean nothing to me now. You will be in my control. I won't die if you do, so I will not hold back on killing you if I must."

"By all means, do what you must. I would rather die than be controlled by a heartless monster such as you. I will not betray Konoha like you did. Remember that. So, kill me if you must." _Please do it._ It was sad when a shinobi had to beg for their own death. Which, in a sense, was what she was doing. There are things in life people can't handle. And Sakura can't handle betraying the people of her home.

Sasuke became suspicious as to why she was asking to die. Why she even announced to Orochimaru she would rather die. Sakura had a heart, as to where Sasuke did not. "You've become pathetic, Sakura. Preferring to die. You're still useless."

"We're not all like you, Sasuke. Not all of us prefer to be traitors."

"And not all of us prefer to be weak." Sasuke was hitting her soft spot. She had an easily distressed spot when it comes to people mentioning about her being weak. Sasuke knew it apparently, and had no problems bringing it up.

"…I'm not weak."

"You are weak. Out of the two of us, you are the one who is Orochimaru's puppet. Not me. You were weak six years ago and you're still weak to this day. Nothing has changed."

And that did it. "And this is coming from the person who knows nothing about me! You think you know everything there is to know about me, Sasuke, but you're wrong! I have become stronger than you would have ever thought! I have changed. You have also changed, but at least I changed for the better. The real one who is weak is you! You're so weak-minded, you're easily bribed when it comes to power. When the two of us are compared, we can see who the real strong one is and who the real weak one is."

"And you think you know all there is to know about me? Even back then you thought you knew everything. You know nothing about me. So stop pretending you do. I told you, I am using Orochimaru for power. Power is the only thing that will help me survive. And with this power I will kill Itachi. But you, all you will be doing is what I let you do."

...That was that! He was seriously pushing it too far/ Sakura was so stunned by his comment that she said nothing. He was reminding her of her horrible fate. Reminding her of the freedom she loses. She watched as he turned around, with a calm manner, and walked out the door. His walk was slow and graceful, but there was danger within him. He had the look that if you wanted to pick a fight with him, you are all but committing suicide. Sasuke became dangerous. He was much more brooding, much more cold, and much more masculine. Even at fifteen he changed a lot by appearance. But at the age of eighteen, his masculinity expanded even more.

_Stop admiring him. He's still an asshole._ Satoshi interrupted.

_I wasn't admiring him. Trust me, that's the last thing I was doing. I was comparing. _

She sighed, feeling extremely vulnerable at the moment. That man right there, the one who came in here all high and mighty, acting so cold, was the man she was to be tied to? He was the one to watch over her? Sakura hated the idea before, but now she completely despised it! That man, as ruthless as he is, is going to control everything she does? This seriously cannot be happening!

_Satoshi. Please don't do this to me. I beg you. You cannot tie me to someone like that. _Tears were burning in the back of her mind; threatening to spill. She had to hold them back. She refuses to feel weaker than she already felt now.

In a sense, Satoshi found himself shocked. She was… begging him. She actually sunk so low as to start pleading to him. This woman had no problem saying things as they are, but she met her match with Uchiha Sasuke. She would _not_ get her way with him. The ruthless way he acts, the sheer power he possesses, deep down it terrified her to be bound to him. Because he will show no mercy towards her.

_I have to. _It was true. He did have to. Orochimaru would terminate him in a heartbeat if he didn't. He didn't want to though. If anyone could control her, he thought he'd be the one to do it. This was his creation, and he knows it better than anyone. And to have to person he hated most control his first test subject really irked him. Satoshi was stubborn and competitive. He didn't want to be second rate to Uchiha Sasuke, especially in front of Orochimaru. Never has he ever felt bad for someone. But, at the moment, he pitied her.

_Satoshi please! Don't do this to me!_

He was so used to being in her mind and always popping in at the worst moment for her. He was so used to bringing her down when she brought her spirits up. What he wasn't used to was feeling bad for her, and having her pleading to him. That was unexpected. And he can't help but feel for her because the man who he is competing against is the one who will be controlling her.

_What has to be done, will be done._ Sakura felt Satoshi's presence leave her mind once again.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke's presence was known as he stalked down the hallway, towards Satoshi's laboratory for his scientific experiments. Prisoners who were allowed to walk the halls at night quickly moved to the side to let the passing Uchiha by. Sakura's opinion about him was true. People feared him. Sasuke became more powerful than she could imagine. These prisoners have seen his power and know what he wields. So, they are eager to let him pass by and not get in his way. Knowing of the concequinces.

After walking through Orochimaru's lair (or more like maze), Sasuke walked inside the room where they were all gathered; including Satoshi.

"Great to see you again, Sasuke." Satoshi rolled his eyes. He hated the fact that Sasuke was the favored one here. All the women here want him and Orochimaru favors him. Mainly because the last two previous attempts to claim Sasuke as his vessel has failed. Orochimaru is determined to make Sasuke his vessel, in due time. And that irritates Satoshi because that's an additional person who is favoring Sasuke. But, there is one person who hates his guts. The thought made Satoshi smirk. Haruno Sakura will never find it in her heart to love this man, especially with the situation she has been put in.

"Hm," Sasuke ignored him, as if not giving it a second thought that he's even in the room. "Let's get this over with. What needs to be done?"

"Basically, test subject Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke will need to be put into a deep slumber, and while both are in an unconscious state, I will have to scientifically bind them together. It won't take long. But both need to be unconscious because you will be sharing the same thoughts as she is, watching over her, seeing what she is dreaming, until the process is complete. It is hard to fully explain. You will understand once you are asleep. While I bind you together, it's as if you will slowly start to be able to see her and understand her more, and her to you as well. So lay down on here and let's get this over with."

Sasuke stood there, opposing the idea. He had no intentions of being unconscious near these people he did not trust. Nor did he want to be asleep dreaming of Sakura.

"Just do it." Satoshi folded his arms over his chest, impatiently.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, are you having second thoughts about this?" Orochimaru provoked. Sasuke won't stand for anyone to call him a coward, which was really what Orochimaru was heading for. Shaking his head no, he walked over to the table, got into a laying position and shut his eyes. Satoshi pulled out a shot with a somewhat large needle, containing a sleep potion inside it, so that Sasuke would instantly fall asleep and not wake up during the procedure.

He injected the needle into Sasuke's arm, surprised Sasuke didn't make any flinching movements. He pressed down on the tube, inserting the liquid fluid into Sasuke's body, and pulled the needle out. It took a matter of minutes, but when the computer screen said Sasuke was finally in his unconscious state, Satoshi went to another computer and started the process.

**xxxxxxxxxx **

_**You're weak, Sakura. You have always been weak, and you always will be**__. Sasuke looked around, surprised at where he was. It was a black, empty void. Dark and eerie. Images were dancing around him, flying through the endless hole he was falling in. And all the images and visuals were of Sakura. He looked around and saw the different time periods of Sakura. From when she was a little girl, up until now, when she was a matured woman._

_Sasuke looked down below him and saw her. It was actually her and not just little images dancing around. He saw that she was broken down into tears, crying her eyes out and hugging herself, giving herself some support. _

_**Why are you so damned weak, Sakura?**__ There was that voice again. Sasuke looked around. Besides images of Sakura's past dancing around him, he saw nothing. But, someone was talking to her. Calling her weak. But who?_

_**Maybe if you were stronger, the bad things that have occurred would not have. The only one to blame is you. For being so weak. For being so useless and a burden. You are a weak spot to konoha and anyone close to you.**__ Sasuke became exceedingly curious as to who was talking. Someone was cursing Sakura's name and she was below him, crying her heart and soul out._

_**Stop being weak and Pathetic. That is all you are.**_

_Another image of Sakura appeared next to the real one below him. Sasuke finally understood what was going on. Deep down, she thought herself as weak. Inner Sakura was yelling at herself. She still feels useless and weak compared to everyone else._

_**You think you are strong? Prove it.**__ The vision of Sakura __disappeared. The real Sakura looked up, noticing herself was gone, but then went into another deep panic as she started falling faster than she was already. Sasuke watched intently. _

"_No! I am strong! I'm not weak!" She didn't know what to do. Sakura was falling faster in an endless pit and she didn't know how to escape. She wanted to escape. But, she couldn't. The moment she looked up, she saw Sasuke. She watched him as he watched her. His picture was fading away more and more as she fell faster than him until he was out of sight._

_Sasuke was confused by all this. Satoshi is binding them together, meaning Sasuke is stuck in Sakura's mind, looking at all her memories and her thoughts. When he looked behind him he saw her most precious memory: The day he left._

_Sasuke watched as she begged for him to stay; she cried, confessed her love and clung to him with all her heart and soul, even saying she would help him. But he brushed her by. He gave no thought to her coming with him. She threatened to scream and quickly, he went behind her, both of them having a moment of silence; until he thanked her and hit her hard, to knock her unconscious. What questioned him was that he had thanked her… for what? He remembered it so clearly. But, why?_

_What has she done for him? Her inner self was right: she was weak, and still is weak._

_He turned around again and saw the hard training she was doing. She trained with the hokage herself to become stronger. The hokage? Sakura went through all that toruble to bring him back, even going to the hokage herself? She tried as hard as she could to become stronger so she could bring him back. That was her main goal. It's a shame it ended up backfiring._

_As Sasuke was roaming around through Sakura's memories, the endless void froze. All the memories bolted above Sasuke before forming into a ray of light and bashing down onto his head. Every single one of her memories started seeping into his mind. Sasuke held his temples, suppressing in the surprising pain he was feeling by all this. This was giving him some sort of reactional headache, but something he could easily withstand._

_A few minutes later, when they were all inside him, the void started to shrink, getting smaller and smaller before it looked like it would crush him. And the moment it got to the point where it would… he woke up._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura's eyes bolted open. Her body was covered with sweat and her heart was beating at a rapid pace. What a nightmare! She was falling in this endless pit, actually able to feel the wind and the impact of the fall as if it was real. And Sasuke… he was there, watching her. Why was he there? It was as if he was aware of what was going on as well. As if it wasn't just some sort of twisted dream.

She was so shaken by that nightmare that had occurred. Her vision became somewhat blurry, too. It wasn't just in dreams, but even when she was awake that she had to fight off Inner Sakura. Because Satoshi put this stupid curse seal on her, inner Sakura was basically her enemy. She had to fight with herself for her own freedom—which wouldn't be easy to claim.

But two things caught her attention. What was with the instant sleep? She heard Satoshi's voice right before she went to a deep sleep. Satoshi forced her will once again and had made her fall into a sleep. But also, why did it feel as if the real Sasuke was in her dream. Not some dream Sasuke, but… the one that she actually knows? What was with this weird, twisted feeling that made her feel uneasy? That was no ordinary dream. And why would Satoshi put her to sleep all of a sudden? Would that mean that they were doing some scientifically experiment with them both? Was that part of the process of binding her and Sasuke together?

… Were they bound together now, or was she just imagining it, and acting paranoid? Oh God, she hoped not!

_You're not paranoid. You are what I let you be._

Sakura gasped. Her eyes went wide with shock… and fear. There was no doubt about it. That voice… That was not Satoshi. That was the voice of none other than _him. _Uchiha Sasuke… in her mind.

_You are able to talk to me mentally. Does this mean..._

_You are now under my control, Sakura._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N; **Finally! This chapter needed to come out. I'm not sure if I like it… seems kind of tedious. And I think I make them too long. But I always get picky about my stories. I was fully ready to type this chapter, and then in the middle of it I got writers block. But, I tried to fight it off! If it didn't turn out to good I can always rewrite it. ;D

Anyways once again I am sorry for the long wait. I am just really busy at the moment with school work and I need a job. D; I hope you enjoyed though!

**Sasuke was such a douche in this chapter. xD Well at least to me he was. **

Review please! All us fanfiction writers love reviews. Haha.


	5. Experiment: My Captive

**Disclaimer; ***I disclaim all rights to the anime/manga and am not in any sort affiliated with any groups in the creating of Naruto!* I just write fanfictions because I can. But, I do claim rights over the characters: Satoshi and (sadly) Amaya Hikari. Such a hated character she is. Or will be.

**A/N; **Well school ended for me. Literally. I graduated high school, finally, and now journey to college… D: So I should enjoy the break while I can. But… I. NEED. A. JOB. XD Seriously. I've applied everywhere and no one is hiring. BAH. Anyways… (anyone want to hire me to be like… something that pays good? XD? lol)

Oh! And also for the lack of updating. Ending my senior year they decided to swarm me with work. And exams to study for, yada yada. And that video I was making for my FBLA club, well… I ended up winning fourth place in the entire state of Florida for that video. :) I was happy. Asides the fact I got felt up by someone from Miami… xD? (Long Story) Anyways… I don't know why I am telling my life story in an author's note on fanfiction.

Also, thanks to everyone who are reviewing! Wow, 77 reviews! I was all like, *___*; _*fangirl squeal!* _That's a lot to me. And I'm like envious of it. To some it's not a lot, but to me it is because... it is. xD Thanks for the support! I am in love with you all. :D You are all my pot of gold. *Goes all hippie on you all* XD

* * *

**Rating;** T for Teens.

**Pairing(s);** _SasuSaku_. Slight _SasuOC_… but as I've said, that will be fixed. ;D

**Thank you to those who reviewed chapter 4!**

xxdarienchibaloverxx, freak-4-God, Maxium, Artemis of Luna, Alexandritee, 'milleke', QueenThayet12990, Kaydreams, ShanaLCrowley, the tomato, Melodi Moon, Joey's-mine, Maria, sweetcherry99, Immortalfantasylover, saphira phoenix, LittleSaxony, Strayedwolf94, alayneni, kairigurl08, 789, Embrace-the-future, vampyerxcoffin, writingtitan, Kristen, Hunny-senpai, TheUnforgivenFool, Miss Zeana, and Taylor.

_If I forgot anyone I am really sorry! I lost my place when adding the people who reviewed chapter four. I went and checked hoping I got everyone._

-x-

**x; Captive: Physically and Mentally.**

_Written by: __xoLiquidVamp_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Chapter 5; __**Experiment:**__My Captive_

_With his all consuming rage and dark possession, he is power personified._

* * *

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Physically I'm yours_

**_x_**

_You stole my heart away the moment our eyes met_

**_x_**

_Mentally I am yours_

**_x_**

_Your dark possession has consumed my every thought_

**_x_**

_This is what I've always wanted_

**_x_**

_Yet, this feels so wrong_

**_x_**

_Because, as the wind journey's the sky freely_

**_x_**

_I do not._

* * *

_Darkness. _

_Isolation._

_Imprisonment. _

She was trapped, bound, captive, against her will. Held here in this prison until the moment her heart ceases to beat its one last beat. Her life now focused on being told what to do. Her mind and the free will of it was now consumed with Sasuke's dominating thoughts. He was her mind. He was her thoughts. He was her brain. Whatever she did, he permitted, whatever she didn't do, he made sure of it. She was now fully his, in his complete control. And there was not one thing she could do about it.

Sakura has held a grudge on the Uchiha for a long time now. Her past attempts to bring him back have been nothing but futile. And each failure attempt made her realize each time that Sasuke Uchiha was not meant to be in her life anymore.

Boy, was she wrong or what? Now, Sasuke is her life. Her existence. And who knew she could mean that thought in a bad way.

When they had their first reunion, after almost three years, she knew the feelings for him were still there. She made her life revolve around getting the Uchiha to return to Konoha. But, during that reunion she saw what he became.

And now she was controlled by the very monster he was.

Three more years have passed since that reunion and now, here is their second one. She's had many attempts to bring him back within those years, but he was never in sight of her. Within all those attempts, she never saw him because he was always one step ahead. And after all that time, who knew the blossom would finally just dry out, and give up.

So many rumors have been heard of him. And each rumor was worse and worse. Sakura heard about how powerful the Uchiha got. How much stronger he keeps getting. She saw his strength during the first reunion when they were fifteen. The massive improvement he had in strength. If he has gotten even more powerful… she can honestly say she is afraid to see his true strength _now_; after a total of six years.

Sakura heaved a sigh as she sat in her prison cell that locked her away from any human interaction. The walls were so old and dark. Cracks purely visible and the cold temperature sent shivers down the weak girl's spine. Her wrists were bound above her head by old, rusted chains, locking her in that very position. She felt so weak, so tired, and so heavy, that she did not have the strength to break herself free.

She felt little chakra within her. And as each second passed, she felt as if she was losing more and more. Hunger ate at her, and starvation tortured her. It's been days since the incidence, and days since she saw any life from her dull eyes. She has not eaten anything, drank anything, or even slept in who knows how long. She knew it had to be days. But, who could tell when all you have is the darkness around you?

_I am so tired. But I cannot sleep._ She mentally cried to herself. She never felt so tired in her life. She felt as if she could pass out for days, and not even the loudest of storms could wake her from her trance. But, she was so uncomfortable, and constantly on high alert, being in an unknown area and a prison cell, that her body could not find the position in her to sleep.

Ever since some of Orochimaru's followers untied her from the science experimentation lab and ruthlessly locked her up in her cell, she has not slept. She figured when they untied her she would just fight them off, being that they seemed like some of the lower status slaves around here, she planned to escape using them. But, Sasuke was always ahead of her now. He saw her moves before she herself even knew she was going to do it. Mentally, he commanded that she walk obediently to her isolation box, and she did. Inside she tried to fight it, but it was as if her body had the will of its own. And obediently, as Sasuke commanded, she walked to her imprisonment.

And that is how she got where she is now. They did not drag her and force her. She walked willingly and obediently.

_Willingly is the last word I would use!_ Sakura retorted to herself. She had no desire to lock herself up in a prison. No desire to be here in the first place. No desire at all.

_I must sleep…_ It was as if she was begging her body to allow her to sleep. She was just so exhausted and felt as if she was slowly dying. She was dead inside, alone and weak. She needed sleep more than anything. But, she could not.

_Go to sleep, Sakura._

The voice was so stern, so cold, and so demanding. It sent her on alert for a second before slowly her vision darkened up and the only thing holding her up were the chains embedded on her wrists, while sleep finally engulfed her.

Whatever he commanded, she did.

_Thank you, Sasuke._

**

* * *

**

_What Uchiha's want_

_Uchiha's get._

_It's always been that way._

_And will continue to be that way._

**

* * *

**

"Test Subject 1A, Haruno Sakura, is finally asleep." Kabuto confirmed walking up to Orochimaru with Satoshi's data research papers in his hands. He's been keeping a watchful eye on Haruno Sakura─or as they call her, a test subject─observing when she will go to sleep. He's been keeping an eye out for any unknown after effects that could cause problems with this new experimental curse seal.

"Ah, she is? Our Sasuke-kun probably put her out of her misery then." Orochimaru spoke as if amused by the Uchiha's actions. His eyes narrowed darkly, and a devious smirk replaced his serious expression. "Are you becoming soft on me, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru stopped walking, Kabuto stopping as well. Orochimaru didn't bother to turn around to face his student, as he knew that Sasuke was about to come into view.

Kabuto, on the other hand, turned around. He did not sense Uchiha Sasuke coming at all, yet his master did. Is Sasuke really powerful enough to conceal his presence from him? If that's the case, then it should not be too long before he can conceal it, even from the sannin himself.

"Orochimaru. Keep the nonsense to yourself. You know why I am here." Sasuke spoke coldly to Orochimaru, which irritated Kabuto. Because Sasuke was supposed to claim Orochimaru as his master, like everyone else did. But, he did not. And he will not.

"Ah yes, about the girl. What did you want to know? Is it the safety of her in that small prison cell? Hm?" Orochimaru was provoking Sasuke, testing him to see how far he has gotten, and if he has the mind of an avenger to truly kill Itachi.

"She is not important."

"Obviously, since you're going to let her starve to death."

Sasuke's eyes shifted to the side as he stared at the dark figure slowly making his way towards them. His eyes slightly narrowed towards the figure, but were quickly replaced with his same stoic stare.

"Well, well, Satoshi. Enlighten us with your visit." Orochimaru was becoming more amused by the rivalry between Uchiha Sasuke and Satoshi. As to where every other person feared Sasuke, Satoshi did not, even though he did not match the brute strength of him.

"Haruno Sakura is in your control, Sasuke. She is also locked in a prison. You're not doing a good job watching over her. You do know that even prisoners need to eat."

"If you are bothered, then go give her food." Satoshi was slightly surprised. He has been in Sakura's mind and read her thoughts about Sasuke. He saw that Sasuke did somewhat care for her when they were younger; he looked to her as a teammate and tried to protect her when she fell into danger. How can he, in such short time, not care for her even a little bit anymore?

"Because, I have left old bonds in the past." Sasuke simply answered, and Satoshi's eyes widened. _I-I can't believe it!_ Sasuke Uchiha has already gotten used to his new "curse seal advancement" and is able to read what other people are thinking about in their minds. He can control Sakura well, and he can also read the thoughts of others. He can do all this in such a short amount of time. Is he really the genius Orochimaru says he is?

_Hm, don't think anything less._ He was smirking inside of Satoshi's mind. Satoshi created this curse seal, yet Sasuke has already conquered things about these new psychic traits that shouldn't be known to him for… months! And this made Satoshi mad. _Fucking show-off._

"Satoshi. Go feed the test subject. We need to test out how strong the bond between her and Uchiha Sasuke is. Feed her and inform her of future _'experiments'_ that will take place." Kabuto nodded towards Satoshi, cutting off the rivalry the two men were having.

"Fine. But I don't think this shit should be the one to control her. He may be strong, but if he can't even keep his captive alive, what the hell is the point?"

As Satoshi turned around and headed towards Sakura's cell, a dark cloud inside him made him freeze in place. Chills were sent down his spine, as he thought he had the vision of blood red eyes staring at him from above.

_I have the advantage here._ Sasuke's voice tormented him, send waves of fear through his muscles. He could hear the threat Sasuke gave him from inside him. Satoshi's world started to spin around him, the walls started to move in closer, as if they were going to squish him. Blood slowly trailed down from small tiny cracks all over. On the walls, on the ceiling, and on him. Blood was everywhere! He looked down at his own hands and they started to disintegrate. Slowly pealing right before his very eyes and disappearing in the air.

_What is going on!_

His arms completely vanished; they were gone, evaporated. The red eyes above duplicated again, and again, and again, completely engulfing the blood walls around him, staring at him with this deadly, threatening glare that could easily kill someone. It was as if he was staring into death itself.

Satoshi fell backwards. Wanting to escape looking death in the eyes. There was nowhere to go. Sasuke was everywhere. He turned backwards and the eyes were there, all getting closer, the suspense building up inside Satoshi. "Ok! Uchiha that is enough!"

They did not stop. Snakes replaced Satoshi's arms and he let out a scream. "Sasuke!" The snakes hissed and glared at Satoshi and dashed for his neck, wrapping around him and strangling him, taking away his last breaths. His face was becoming red as he fought, struggled, for the air he desperately needed. "S-S…as…uke!" He coughed out and his body fell to the ground feeling lifeless and dead. He can see it now. He can see it clearly. This is why Sakura begged not to be stuck to such a person. _To such a ruthless monster._

Everything around him started to crumble away, swirling around him like he was in the middle of one big tornado. He felt weak and lifeless, as if he just witnessed the most horrific thing he's ever seen in his entire existence. Which he might have.

Once everything was gone, he looked around. Orochimaru and Kabuto stood behind him from a distance. Kabuto with his serious shocked look and Orochimaru looking more amused than ever before. But in front of Satoshi stood the Uchiha. His black, cold, haunting eyes glaring down at Satoshi as he lay on the floor in horror as to what just happened.

"Satoshi," Sasuke spoke. It was the first time he actually said his name. Normally it was just a simple 'hm,' and a glare. "Go feed my test subject."

"Your test subject?" Satoshi stood up. "Don't you mean your old team mate? The girl that was going to throw away everything to be with you?" Satoshi felt soft when it came to Sakura. When being connected to someone's mind you learn _everything_ about them. As if you were dating someone for a year and learned all about them. This is less time consuming and now he knows all about her. Even the memories of Uchiha Sasuke.

"You are becoming soft to my captive." Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, nothing more. He didn't have to do anything more. His dangerous eyes said it all right there. His black eyes… he had a natural glare for an expression, whether he was purposely glaring or not. It was intimidating.

"No." Satoshi defended, folding his arms firmly over his chest.

Sasuke smirked. A genuine show of male amusement. "You should know more than anyone that I can read your mind and see your lie." _Another smirk._ Satoshi did not like where this was going. "You may have grown soft for my old team mate. But, she is in _my_ control."

And damnit all, he was right! Being in Sakura's mind and knowing all about her, Satoshi can't help but grow soft for her. He knows about her past, her likes, her dislikes, her love interests, her hates, her rivalry's, her determination, her goals, her everything. Who knew this curse seal would work in this effect. It was not meant to work like _this_. Never did the thought cross his mind when being connected to someone, and learning about them, you could fall for them if you know about them.

"I do not feel what you think I feel, Uchiha. I pity her. Pity her for being in _your_ clutches. And not with someone who is less ruthless."

"Hm," Sasuke turned around, tired of listening to Satoshi ramble on about what he does not want to hear. He grew tired of listening to him talk. He was just as annoying as Sakura was.

_Well well, Uchiha Sasuke. Are you going to go and provide Sakura with food yourself?_

Sasuke halted from walking any further, freezing in his footsteps. His normal apathetic look was shown on his hardened features, but flames were burning inside him. A large fire lit itself up inside his body and was blaring to a dangerous level of anger. And Satoshi sensed it the second that last word was spoken in Sasuke's mind.

Sasuke's head slowly turned around, his face still expressionless, until he saw his eyebrows slowly bury down, his eyes slightly narrowed. "Don't ever think about entering my mind again and reading my actions." It was stated so coolly, as if there was no danger meant in his threat. But Satoshi knew otherwise.

Satoshi was inside Sasuke's mind, attempting to go through his thoughts, since he had the potential to do so as well. But the second Sasuke found out, that was that. A vision of Sasuke came in front of Satoshi's eyes while he was inside Sasuke's mind. Which was strange, because while in someone's mind reading their thoughts, you do not see a separate vision of them. But, the vision of Sasuke was there, and not even a second later Sasuke mentally sliced at Satoshi's mental image with his sword that was inside Sasuke's head cutting off the connection the two had.

Satoshi gripped his head in reality and fell to his knees. A sharp pain was throbbing at his head from what Sasuke did. Cutting off a mental bond so suddenly and so ruthlessly was painful to the person being cut off. "Damnit Uchiha!" Satoshi cursed, bending over, trying to ease his major headache.

"Just because you have the ability to read minds does not mean I will permit you to read mine." Nothing but serious. He meant what he said and he will put Satoshi in his place if he had to. What has to be done will be done.

Satoshi said nothing, but looked up and glared at the man. This is one of the many reasons why he dislikes Uchiha Sasuke with a passion! He thought he was top dog around here; when in reality, he probably was…

Sasuke was done with Satoshi. No more games, no more listening to him, just no more. He turned around and headed away from them all, with Orochimaru in the back still gazing towards his so-called future body. _He's perfect!_

When Sasuke reached the corner, he stopped once more. Not turning around, just stood there. Satoshi was clueless until the voice inside his head was heard. _I promise Sakura will not die by my hands or anyone else's. I will keep her alive._ Then he walked out of sight, away from the wondering eyes.

_I know he's not going to keep her alive because __**I**__ want him too._ There must be other reasons for the Uchiha's decision. Power? To have his own power enhanced. Or maybe something more and he just won't admit it.

"Orochimaru," Satoshi stood up straight and turned to face the Sannin. "Why did you not stop Sasuke when he used his genjutsu on me to completely manipulate me? You always seem to go and stop him when he goes too far. Did you not think this was too far?" The scar from Sasuke's torment was still embedded on him. Sasuke's ruthless power was too much for anyone to handle. And Satoshi wonders if even Orochimaru can handle it.

"We couldn't." Kabuto answered Satoshi in place of Orochimaru. "We were calling out to Sasuke to stop, and we know he heard. He mixed this new psychic technique to block us out so we could do nothing, while he used genjutsu on you. Not even Orochimaru-sama could reach to him to stop him."

"Truly marvelous, isn't it?" Orochimaru's dark smirk became wider as his tongue plunged out and he licked his lips. "He will make a great vessel. One of my best. He could possibly be better than what I thought Itachi would have been." His evil laugh could be heard throughout the maze of his hideaway.

_Not even the sannin could break through his genjustu?_ This new psychic abilities did make Sasuke stronger. Orochimaru had problems enough taming the Uchiha─which was nearly impossible. And now, it would fully be impossible. Sasuke Uchiha's strength is too much to bear. Orochimaru has trained shinobi before. But none of them can even compare to the Uchiha genius.

_Sakura is out of her league being bound to this monster._

**

* * *

**

_How can I  
**L O V E**  
a  
Monster..._

**

* * *

**

_Wake up._

His voice was low, a purr of menace, a blend of iron and black velvet. Sorcery. _Dark persuasion_. A gentle, but stern command that woke her up from her sleep. Sakura stirred a bit, groaning as her eyes slightly fluttered open. Her eyelids felt as if they weighed over one hundred pounds each. She could still feel the weakness within her, her life slowly sliding away.

_How long have I been asleep?_ She questioned herself. She was so thankful that Sasuke put her to sleep, because she could not do it on her own. For some reason her body would not permit her to sleep. Looks like she has no will of her own to choose her own choices. At least not anymore.

_Why did you wake me up? I am still tired._ She accused Sasuke. She could tell his voice from anywhere and knew right away it was him who had disturbed her serene sleep. When she was asleep, it was the only time she could feel at ease, as if nothing is truly troubling her.

_No response. _She heard no response from Sasuke and was uncertain if he even heard her.

_Maybe he's not in my mind…_ She shrugged it off. That is, until…

_I am always in your mind. Remember that._ Her body went on alert again. To know that he was _always_ in her mind scared her. That doesn't seem possible. For him to always be in her mind just doesn't seem like it can be done. For example: How could it be that he is in battle, completely distracted, yet still willing to read what's in his mind?

_**GASP!**_

The idea clicked in her mind so fast, that she almost felt like jumping. How could she not think of this before? It's so perfect and bound to work… eventually.

Sasuke will be fully distracted when he goes to battle a strong opponent. Being in her mind to watch over her would be too much of a burden, and a huge risk while being in battle. He would need to focus all of his attention to his opponent and not her. But, whatever she does, he is aware of because they are connected as if they are one person. Still… Sasuke wouldn't be focusing on her at the moment. He would focus on the battle.

Genius! Sakura felt somewhat accomplished thinking that. Her dull, hopeless self finally had some light shining on her. Because that plan was sure not to fail. And when he is distracted, she can leave. Such a smart, ingenius plan was bound to work.

_Clever, Sakura._ She hated hearing his cool, nothing-fazes-me tone.

"…!!" _*insert strangle Sasuke thoughts here*_

_Sweatdrop._

_Sweatdrop._

_Sweatdrop._

_And what of when I am not distracted? You think you can forever escape?_

The door handle to her cell turned down and the door itself slowly opened, revealing a dark shadow lurking in front of her. The shadow walked closer to her, while she struggled against the chains that locked her in her position. There he stood, in front of her, staring down at her weak, defenseless body.

"Think again," He finished off his mental statement. "You won't be able to escape."

Sasuke, in a way, was surprised. She looked so lifeless. Heavy bags were seen under her eyes, her skin was paler than normal, that of a zombie, and her hair was not the normal pink waves of silk that she had; it was like a witch's mop of hair. She looked dead; worse, she looked like she was dying.

Sakura was about to retort something to him, but stopped. She saw in his hands he had a bowl… he had brought her some food. So, any comment she wanted to say to him, she held off. That is until after she had the bowl of soup in her possession.

"You brought me some food?"

Sasuke said nothing. He put it down in front of her and turned to walk out, ignoring any comments she was going to say, that is until she shouted the obvious:

"How the hell am I supposed to eat with my hands chained up!"

Sasuke groaned and stopped by the door, cursing himself. This is what he gets for bringing her food in the first place. She can be so damn annoying.

_Wow, I haven't heard that one before. And what do you mean 'this is what I get for bringing me food?' You were going to let me starve, weren't you! Well of all the rude things you could do, Uchiha Sasuke, this has got to be the lowest! If I weren't bound to you, I would so─_

"Sakura," He interrupted her snapping towards him. "Be quiet."

Sasuke completely forgot that even though he can read her, she as well can read him. That is, unless he blocks her out.

_Oh no, don't even think about it! If I am stuck listening to you and you being able to go into my mind and read what I am thinking, the least you can do is let me read your mind. You got that, Uchiha?_

"I am going to block you out in a second if you keep annoying me. And you'll be out of luck eating."

"I can't eat anyways." She rolled her eyes. Purposely she was trying to annoy him as much as possible, showing him what he'll be in for since he and her are now bound together. She's not going to make it so easy for him. He may have the ability to completely dominate her and control what she does; giving him the upper advantage. But, she is still bound to him, meaning there are ways to be able to make a stand against him as well.

Sasuke grabbed on to the chains that were sealed against the wall, and with brute strength he pried them from the wall, freeing Sakura. Leaving her blinking up at him, confused.

"You… freed me?"

"You can't do anything or go anywhere without me knowing. I trust you to eat soup without being trouble. You're too weak to go anywhere anyways."

Sakura nodded slowly and lifted the bowl up. "And here I thought you were going to get stuck feeding me."

"Hm," Sasuke shook his head, still not being able to believe he chose to be stuck with her of all people. His old team mate. His new test subject.

_I would rather you __not__ call me a test subject._ Sakura was glaring at him, but that did not faze Sasuke in the least. Why would it? Someone as brooding as Sasuke would not be fazed by a woman… or even a man.

"Just eat. You have a mission afterwards."

"What the heck!" She blurted out, disbelieving the words she is hearing. Like _hell_ she is going on a mission for Orochimaru. "I don't work for Orochimaru, unlike you. I'm not going on a damn mission for him. And I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not really fit to go on a mission." She rebelled against him. Unaware of the real reasons for this mission. But they would all be explained later on. She knew Sasuke could make her if he wanted to. Anything he wanted her to do, he could easily make her do; she still can't help but rebell against it all and defy him as much as possible. It can't be helped. Sasuke can't think to have things always be so easy for him.

"You'll do what I make you do."

She _hated_ hearing him say that. Hated the fact that she had no free will. That she was just a test subject for Orochimaru. It made her pride sink to nothing; made her feel inferior and weak. Which she now was.

"Then make me eat this soup." She challenged him, just out of spite though. She was mocking his authority.

"You're too hungry to refuse it."

"_Make me_ eat it, if you think you can."

That was that. Her challenge sent sparks flying in to Sasuke. He glared down at her once again, finding this to be rather annoying.

"Sakura," He spoke gently, yet she could sense the command coming. "Eat the soup."

She didn't know his voice could sound so soft, and so gentle. But soon after he said that, her hand grabbed the spoon, while Sakura tried to fight it off, she could not. Without her doing it, she started eating the soup. She tried to stop herself, trying not to give Sasuke the satisfaction of the authority he had over her, but her struggles were useless and futile, because she continued to eat the soup unwillingly until the last drop was gone.

Even though she was hungry, and would have eaten it anyways, she hated giving him such easy authority and domination over her. But she had no choice.

"Good. Now come with me." Sasuke walked out the door, and Sakura stood up. Feeling weak, she had to use the wall to hold her up for balance. Her legs felt numb, as if she couldn't bear to stand on them any longer. Being isolated for so long and locked away in a prison, her jegs were not up to the sudden walking; they felt like jello to her, and it was most uncomfortable.

_I said follow me._

Even though her legs could not handle standing for so long, her legs had its own will and walked out as well, doing as she was commanded to do.

* * *

_His voice whispered in her mind, "Come to me."_

_**-x-**_

_And she did._

* * *

**A/N;** Finally, chapter 5 is out and posted! I know it's been a while. I am hoping now that summer is here I can post more and post faster. :D

Every time I get half way done typing the story, I get writers block… So, sorry if some of it was just uninteresting. The plot is going to deepen next chapter, because Sakura learns of this "experimental mission" next chapter, which kind of makes more SasuSaku… and opens up some ideas I had. So, stay tuned for next time if you're interested… xD?

**ALSO;** If you're up for it, check out my other 2 SasuSaku's. (Wee, more!) Craved and Running from Death. Both with totally different plots than this. :D But still gonna be SasuSaku none the less.  
"Craved" is the more romantic one. "Running From Death" is kind of like this where the romance will take time. D: Noo, we have to wait.

Anyways, I hope you liked.

Review please! :D! (Notice the underline for please. It's my internet way of being polite. 8D) Haha lol.


	6. Experiment: Satoshi's Dark Proposal

**Disclaimer; ***I disclaim all rights to the anime/manga and am not in any sort affiliated with any groups in the creating of Naruto!* I just write fanfictions because I can. But, I do claim rights over the characters: Satoshi and (sadly) Amaya Hikari. Such a hated character she is. Or will be.

**Rating;** T for Teens

**Pairing(s);** _SasuSaku_. Slight _SasuOC and slight SakuOC_… We have to kill the OC paired with Sasuke now, don't we?

* * *

**Thank you my reviewers of chapter 5;**

Hunny-senpai, Broken-Midnight, Precious Cherry Blossom, moonlight ookami, t recorder, craizypet, Yumi, writingtitan, animeandvampslover18, Strayedwolf94, Joey's-mine, "?" (that was someone's name.. xD), Reignashii, , TorieStar, Artemis of Luna, alayneni, Taylorlatte girl, Kaydreams, NekoAngel101, ShanaLCrowley, Maria, BlossomSage, sasusaku53, the tomato, Tainted-Blossom, vinaduhhx3, Blah Blah Girl 012,

**And congrats to ****missyxoxo#1sausakufan**** for being my 100****th**** reviewer! :D**

**Review replies****;**

animeandvampslover18: I know. We're all dying for some SasuSaku romance. :D But, sadly it's gonna take time because you know Sasuke. He's just… Sasuke. And there will be romance along the way, but more on the lines of a dark possession until later chapters, if that makes sense. Because this is more of a dark love story… in a way. It's kind of how he is in this story. D: But I'll try and get more romance scenes up in soon chapters. Because we all love the SasuSaku moments. xD

NekoAngel101: I guess I disappointed you on the updating faster 'cause of Summer… D: Blame Writers block! I swear! XD

ShanaLCrowley: Satoshi's character towards Sakura… hmm, there's many theories to his personality. But as for being jealous, more or less he has a rivalry with Sasuke and it's more on the lines of he hates losing. But, being in her mind, he can basically know every aspect of her, so it's also explained it's hard not to fall for someone when you can completely understand them. So, that's really for you to decide. ;)

BlossomSage: Sasuke controlling Sakura is hot. XD It's not just you. I kinda wish there were a lot more like that, where he has total possession over her and in a way is like ruthless and dominating so I can be the one reading it and not just writing it. XD Wow, that made me sound desperate… I'm not! But us SasuSaku lovers do love Sasuke the way he is, am I right? :D

* * *

**x; Captive: Physically and Mentally.**

_Written by: __xoLiquidVamp_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Chapter 6; __**Experiment: **__Satoshi's Dark Proposal_

_With his all consuming rage and dark possession, he is power personified._

* * *

_How dare he. How dare he!_ Sakura was screaming inside her mind, enraged at everything, enraged at herself for letting this happen to her, but most of all, enraged at _him. _Uchiha Sasuke. _Who does he think he is!_ She could not do anything. She could not move, not talk, not anything. Just stand there breathing and hating him even more. Her eyes piercing him with her all consuming glare.

Sasuke Uchiha is not an idiot. He took matters into his own hands the second he had this new ability over her. He has not given her the chance to do anything with freedom. He has kept the most watchful eye on her, always a step ahead of her. Always.

When the two got to Orochimaru's room, Sasuke commanded her not to do anything. Not to make a sound, not to talk, just to stand there and agree with everything that she was being told to do. And since he commanded it, she obliged, like the guinea pig she was.

Orochimaru was explaining to Uchiha Sasuke just what this mission was; and Sakura had no interests in accepting it. She tried so hard to be able to speak out and deny his request. Her attempts almost killed her. But her mouth would not open. Her voice would not speak. It was as if her lips were glued shut. Sasuke's grip he has on her is frightening. So powerful. So dominating. She couldn't fight it. She can't deny him. Whatever he says, she does. And without second thought. She'll try to fight him, as if her life depended on it. Trying so hard to deny what he ordered. But, it was impossible. He had total control over her. She was in his mercy. She could not fight him. His grasp on her was too powerful. She was lost in his dark, hypnotic spell. Her mind was a slave to him.

_I hate you, Sasuke Uchiha. I hate you so much._ She didn't care if he heard her or not. He probably did. Good! Let him hear. He should know. She used to love him so much. She cried for him, shed tears for him, and spilled her heart out for him. And now… things are different. She never knew she would ever grow to hate him so much. To hate the man she was willing to give her life for. _Damnit, I hate you so much!_

_I know._

Sakura found herself somewhat shocked to hear that Sasuke knew. She knew it was obvious. But, for him to say it as if he did not care… That it didn't bother him in the least bit. What kind of person was she attached to? She knew he has changed, but the thought never fully clicked inside her. It was as if she didn't want to believe what her eyes were showing her. She didn't want to accept reality. Yet, it's all true. She really is bound to a monster. _A ruthless monster…_

There was a painful twist in her stomach. Not physical pain though. Emotional. A clenching inside her that she did not understand. _What is this gut feeling?_ She asked herself. It came so suddenly, so mysteriously; out of the blue. The second she said Sasuke was a…

_Sasuke?_ Could it be? Was it… It has to be. It was him. It wasn't her gut feeling that was hurting. She was still connected with him. She was inside him, not remembering it. This gut feeling… it was his. He was hurting. He read her mind, and heard what she said about him. That he was a monster. Nothing more, nothing less. But, why would that bother him?

_Don't come up with accusations, Sakura. I am what I am, you are what you are. Think me as a monster all you want. I don't care. You are under my control and that's all that matters. What you think of me means nothing._

_You're lying._ Sasuke's expression remained the same as Orochimaru continued to talk to him. It amazed her that he could multitask so effectively. Talking to both her and Orochimaru, yet constantly keeping an alertful watch on her mind, and still know what was going on. Only a handful of people could do that. And she can bluntly say she's not one of them. Talking with Sasuke or going into his mind as well, she has no idea what Orochimaru was even saying anymore.

_I'm not lying._

_Yes you are. I can feel it in you, Sasuke. For a split second you were hurt when I called you a monster. What would you like me to call the ruthless man who is holding me against my will? Would you like me to call you delicate as a butterfly? As sweet as a kitten? As cute as a puppy? As beautiful as a b─_ "Ah..!" Sakura fell to her knees, grasping her head as she felt an electrifying sizzle zap her very mind. It felt as if a needle just slowly started piercing into her skull, slowly and tormenting. But then, as fast as it came, it suddenly stopped, after a few moments. As if the pain was being blocked by someone once again… Like when Satoshi did it.

Orochimaru, with Kabuto next to him, looked down at the girl on the ground, a tasteless, satisfied smirk replacing his serious expression. "Sasuke-kun, she looks like a lost puppy on the ground. Poor thing." He loved seeing her painful expression. Seeing a leaf shinobi, who was trained by his former comrade, Tsunade, on the ground in pain from his own apprentice. He licked his lips, with sickening satisfaction.

"I'll be right back." Sasuke turned around, grabbing Sakura by her arm, forcing her up off the ground. "Come with me." The command hit her mind hard and ugly. She didn't want to go. It scared her to think that she wanted to stay here with Orochimaru more than follow Sasuke. She saw his anger, _felt_ his anger. That boy did not have a sense of humor.

She couldn't say anything. Sasuke's command from earlier was still within her. All she could do was stand up and follow him as he walked out of Orochimaru's room. He let go of her arm and walked ahead of her with her not to far behind him. The atmosphere around them felt as if it has gotten darker, gloomier. She felt as if she was walking in to her own death.

Not much longer after she began walking, Sasuke stopped. Slowly, causing a suspension in the air, he turned around to look at her, or glare at her, with his dark, deadly, cold, dangerous eyes, that could send shivers of fear down anyone's spine.

"Are you scared?" His expression darkened, as if he _wanted_ her to be afraid.

She was. In all honesty, she was terrified. But, she didn't want to admit it out loud. Even though he could read her like an open book. Because, she was one. "Tch, N-no. I'm not scared."

Sakura shrieked as her back hit the solid wall behind her hard, and Sasuke's hands pinned her on both sides as he forced her back. Mentally she was trapped in his mercy. And now physically, this second, she was as well.

"You should be." He whispered huskily, his voice so enthralling, so hypnotic. He was so close to her, their bodies so close; she could almost feel his intimate touch. No matter how much she hated him, he could easily wrap her around his fingers; and she hated admitting that. He's hurt her so bad, and even now, all he does is continue to hurt her. But, he could easily make her willingly go into his mercy, without commanding her if he really wanted to. And that's what's scary. The fact that such a man has this advantage over her. Pride won't let her admit it, but she doesn't have to admit it anymore because he can just see it in her mind.

"Sasuke," It took a second to click in her mind that she could actually speak now. Really though, she didn't pay attention to that. She paid more attention to the man who has all the control in the world over her, pinning her to a wall. "I'm not scared of you."

"Yes you are. You can't hide it. You can't hide anything. I know all about you now. You want to prove to me that you are no longer the same person that I left behind years ago. Well, Sakura, yes you are. That same scared little girl is still inside you." Sasuke's eyes bore into her, as if peaking into her very soul. That look he had terrified her. As if she was staring at the man who was going to kill her in the eyes. Which, she very much may be.

She took a deep breath, trying to sooth her rapid heart from beating too fast. She found this to be uncomfortable, and Sasuke knew that. He saw the feelings she still had for him, even after all these years. To hate someone, yet to love them. It makes no sense. Because she does hate him. It's inside her, and there is no hiding that. She hates everything about him. And what Sasuke hates seeing is that she hates, 'the monster he has become.' Yet, he also sees that deep down she still loves him. She's still the same obsessive girl as before.

_That hit home._ Sasuke felt the anger rising up within Sakura. He's forgetting that she can read him just as much as he reads her.

"What do you know, Uchiha! You don't know anything about me! You think you do because of this stupid ability you have over me, but you know nothing! I have changed. I have! I don't love you. Who could love someone like you! Some… monster with no mercy! I hate you so much! You can't even read it in my mind how much I hate you!" It surprised her when she felt hot liquid fall from her eyes. She was crying. She was crying for his sake again. She promised herself she would never do that again, yet she did, and was doing it right now.

Sasuke pushed her back harder against the wall, so she could feel the pressure, and feel his anger. Damnit all, he _hated_ her calling him a monster. He can take her saying how much she hates him. But to call him a monster. It made him sound too much like Itachi…

Sakura grunted as she felt the immense pressure of the wall behind her, and Sasuke's brute strength. "You know what?" She gritted from her teeth. Damnit, she felt so angry. She was so furious at him! He looked at her as if she was still twelve, when she went through hell to get stronger for him. And now, trapped in his mercy, he still sees her as nothing. "Sasuke, you're just like him."

_Him._

_Him__._

_**Him**__…_

Sasuke took a step away from her. She still couldn't go anywhere, because he was far too close. But now, she had some space. His eyes didn't change. They still had that black gaze that made her uncomfortable. He was so intimidating, and had the aura of danger, of death. The big muscles that were visibly seen did not help him seem less intimidating. He was a mystery. Everything about him. _Mysterious danger…_

"Care to repeat that?" She saw his muscles tense, his jaw tighten in response. He wanted to hurt her, _to kill her._ And he didn't even bother to hide it.

Sakura has been hiding her intimidation from being seen visibly, despite the fact that he could see it inside her; but now, she didn't bother to hide it. She's gotten strong, but not even she can hide the fear she's feeling from seeing him like this. He had the look of a predator, staring down at his helpless prey. He was the hunter, and she was the hunted. He had the eyes of a killer. And for a moment, she can say she feared for her life.

"Afraid now?" His hand went and spanned her throat, pushing pressure onto it. Her breath was escaping her, and her body wouldn't move. She couldn't find the strength to get her hands to try and pry him off her. Her body would not fight back. This grasp he holds on her… it's too much!

"S-Sasuke…" She choked out. It was tormenting even more that her body would not respond to her desperate aid. She was dying, slowly by his hands and she wouldn't do anything about it.

"Who am I like?" His head leaned closer to hers, his forehead leaning against her pale one. Eyes locked onto his target. His prey in his hands, and mercy.

Her skin was losing color. Air would not fill her lungs; desperate air she needed. She choked out, trying so hard to get a breath or two, but it was no success. He was choking her to death. And no one was helping her. Not even herself. "S-stop…"

Before she felt as if every ounce of energy drained from her, Sasuke released her neck, having her fall to the ground, weak and unable to move. Her eyes slowly trailed up to him, but then turned away. She couldn't even look at him. He almost killed her. She never thought he would actually go through with hurting her like this. They were team mates, friends, and comrades. And now, instead of saving her as he used to do, he was torturing her, holding her captive against her will. She was an experiment. A new power to him. It was all about power. Nothing more.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Don't judge so easily. I'm nothing like who you think I am. You don't know me at all. You, as well, know nothing about me. You can look into my mind just as easily as I can look into yours. I have allowed you to do so. But, you have not even bothered to know who I am. You haven't even taken the time. So, before you say things, get your facts straight. Because as I said, you don't understand me. You know absolutely nothing about me. I didn't block you out of my mind as I was going to do. I gave you free access." Sasuke turned his back to her and took a few steps away. "You can't judge so quickly when you haven't taken the time to understand me. Since you now have that ability as well."

"You know what, Sasuke?" Sakura coughed a little bit, as she rubbed her painful neck. "I don't want to get to know you. I know enough! And as far as I can see, you _are_ just like him! You're just like your brother, Itachi. He killed with no mercy. Must run in the family, because how are you any different!?"

Surprising enough Sasuke didn't unleash any more anger. She saw him clench up again, but he suppressed it this time. He didn't even bother to turn around and look at her. Instead, he just answered her in his normal, apathetic tone of voice.

"I didn't kill you, did I?"

He was right. He didn't kill her. He wanted to. Had the strongest urge to. But didn't. He spared her life. Why? For this new power? Or something different?

Sakura sighed. "No," She leaned back against the wall, letting whatever emotions she was feeling to take over. "I wish you did, though."

"…"

She continued. "You want to talk about getting to know someone? Well get to know me before you judge me as well. I'm not the same person as before."

Sasuke put a shield up in his mind to guard a certain part of his thoughts away from her. What she doesn't seem to get is that he has been reading her thoughts, her emotions, her past, everything. Because, to be able to keep up with your "test subject" you have to know all about them. Sasuke knew she's changed. He wouldn't say it out loud though. He saw in her mind what she went through to get him to come back. What she did to get strength, to get stronger, and all for him. She's not the same weak little girl from a long time ago. But, he also can see that she still harbors feelings for him; despite the fact that she hates him as well. She hates herself for still loving him. She hates the obsessive little girl she used to be. He can see that. He can see everything about her. She can't hide from him.

And what she also doesn't seem to comprehend is that he could easily block her out of his mind, so that she has no right to go into his head and read his every thoughts, emotions, pasts, everything. He gave her free access. She's been in his mind. He's felt her presence when she's entered. But, she never took the time to actually read him. She just communicated with him with psychic bonds.

This new power is very useful, yet such a burden. The things he has to go through just to keep Sakura in line. The time he has to take to go through her mind and understand her. She may have no freedom because of this new curse seal, but even some of her abilities have increased, such as vision, hearing, and now a new psychic link. None of that means anything to her though. She desires her freedom. Something she will never have again. Sasuke can see how she feels inside her. But that's too bad. It's something she'll have to get used to. She has too. Because, he won't let her escape.

"You think you changed a lot, but you haven't. Until you show me a change, I won't believe you."

"Personally, I don't care if you believe me or not. I don't care about you anymore."

_Liar._ She heard him in her mind again, disproving her statement.

"Shut up. I'm so sick of you. I wish you would just kill me and end my misery. I will escape, Sasuke. I will. I'm not done just yet. I will find a way to be free. And get away from you. You think I still love you, well you're wrong. I hate you. I hate everything about you. Everything you've become. You know who will save me? Naruto. He'll come after me. He'll save me. If I can't save myself… he will."

Sasuke shook his head. "Keep thinking that, Sakura. He won't be able to. It's impossible." _Because you are my captive. Not just physically. But mentally. He will not break that bond. It is an unbroken bond._

"Do you really want me to get started on bonds?" Sakura continued to glare at him. As if he has room to talk about unbroken bonds.

"Wait here." He commanded, and started to walk back towards Orochimaru's room. He planned on getting his assignment information without her accompanying him. She would only cause more trouble. Most likely angering him. "Don't do anything stupid. Just sit there." The command was stern, and Sakura growled as she felt her body go stiff. And of course, she was unable to move.

"I'll be back." And he was out of her sight.

_Damn, I hate him!_

* * *

Sasuke was burning with hot fire inside, enraged with his old teammate. When did she get such a big mouth? Never in her previous years would she have dared spoke out to him like that. Never. Yet, that seems to have changed. She's trying so hard to fight for her freedom, when it's not doing her any good. Her rebellious words are just making it worse, because it's making him mad.

He stepped back into Orochimaru's room, closing the door behind him. He just wanted to hurry and get this assignment information over with. What made it more of a pain was that he knew this mission had to do with Sakura. Meaning she would have to go. Sasuke had no interest in taking Sakura anywhere with him. He just wanted to keep her locked up here. This new ability he has taken is just becoming a pain because of her. The trouble he has to go through just for the sake of having this psychic ability. She's not making this any easier for him. She's just being a burden. Heh, like before.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Kabuto stepped forward. "Where is Haruno Sakura?"

"Can you not handle her, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru spoke up, sounding amused as always. Anything that gives Sasuke a challenge amusing Orochimaru. He loves seeing his apprentice putting in more effort than usual.

"Orochimaru," Sasuke spoke rudely to the Sannin, "She's not a challenge for me. Do not think someone like her is too much to handle."

Kabuto gasped, while Orochimaru just smirked. Sasuke read into Orochimaru's mind, seeing what he was thinking about. Which may not be all that pleasant for Orochimaru, since he plans on eventually using Sasuke's body as a vessel.

"Well, Sasuke─" Kabuto was cut off by Sasuke.

"Just explain to me this mission. I would like to get this over with." Especially since he knew he was taking Sakura. If she would just stay locked up, everything would be fine. He wouldn't have to stress over her so much, and this new power would be his. Simple. Yet, she's still managing to be rebellious and annoying.

Right now, as he seeped into her mind, all she was doing was sitting there, as she was told to do, thinking how much she hated him. Hating the "monster" who has her captive against her will.

_Monster…_

Sasuke growled. She has free access to his mind, and yet she still won't take the liberty as to look into it. She did once. And that was when she first got the ability. Now she won't. She's being stubborn. Of all people to have this curse, did it have to be Sakura? His old teammate. Of course she would hold grudges against him. He didn't think anything less. It was all just annoying.

He was a man of his own honor. He could care less what people thought of him. He didn't care if anyone understood him or not. But… would he have let anyone else have free access to his mind, as he gave her? It felt as if he _wanted_ her to try and understand him. Unlike anyone else. She wouldn't though. She wouldn't give it second thought. Every ounce of her hated him. And he didn't care. Because, she was his captive. And she was going nowhere.

* * *

_Pst._ Sakura's eyes shifted from left to right. She's not going crazy, or losing her mind. She could have sworn she heard a voice. Another voice in her mind. And it was not Sasuke.

_That's because you did._

"…!!" _Satoshi? What are you doing? Sasuke will kill you if he catches you in my mind, talking to me._ There's a sentence she never thought she'd say. Now she _knows_ she's going crazy. Hearing voices in her head. If she were to tell anyone about this, they'd say she's finally lost it.

_Well, you forget who made this curse seal to begin with. I put a silent shield up covering our conversation. I can do things he's probably unsure of._ Satoshi was breezing through her mind. She could feel him. A simple brush caressing her. Her anger subsided for a moment. Even though Satoshi caused all this, she couldn't help but feel relieved that he was here. Here to sooth her when she needed it.

_What are you doing here… in my head? _Sakura kept a cautious eye out for Sasuke. She knew for a fact he would disapprove of the mental connection Satoshi has on Sakura. And she knew for sure Sasuke would break it up. Whatever Sasuke possessed, he made sure no one else had.

_Yes he would. Ruthless bastard. So, this should be relieving to say that I am here to help you._

_Help me?_ How could he help her? She was so sure that this was an impossible bond to break, as much as she hated admitting it. She was determined to escape, but was unsure how. Satoshi made this curse seal… if anyone knew a way, he did. That **was** relieving news.

_Yes, help you. But you have to be ready to agree with anything I do. You cannot back down, or Sasuke will have your head._

_You got it._ Sakura was already liking this. At the moment she didn't care what she had to do. She'll do anything to be free. And then once she's free, she plans on giving Sasuke a little piece of her free, outspoken mind. Or maybe she should just go home. Knowing Sasuke, he'd do something that would keep her from going anywhere. Maybe for once her outspoken mind should shut up.

_Sakura._ Her name was stated so simply. And this time, it was not Satoshi's voice. It was who she did not want it to be. The _last_ person she wanted it to be. Did he get past the mental block in her mind? The suspense and fear was starting to get to her.

_Y-yes, Sasuke?_

_You changed emotions fast. A little too fast. I don't see any reason in your mind. You're up to something._

Relief filled her nerve wrecking mind. He doesn't know about the shield, or Satoshi. Good. _Look whose making accusations now. Do you __want__ me to stay mad at you? Because that's the impression I am getting._

Sasuke knew something was up. Because her mind was blank. And he felt her sudden hatred for him vanish and get replaced with… happiness, or relief. Something was up. How do you become happy from not thinking anything? Sasuke isn't stupid. Sakura underestimates him far too much. He knew for a fact it had to be a mental shield. He also knew she did not possess that ability to put one up.

When Sakura didn't get an answer from him she went back beyond the mental shield with Satoshi, whom was in her mind. _That was close. I could have sworn he found out._ She spoke with their psychic connection.

_I think he's suspicious though. I should make this fast. Damn, he doesn't take you off this leash of yours._

…_Shut up._ Sakura growled. Last thing she wants to hear is about Sasuke's possession over her. Because she already knows.

_Anyways, I am here to talk about a way to help you. You may or may not like this idea, but it's the best I have come up with so far. Because this mental bond I have put on you… is unbreakable. Unless, you die._

Sakura was silent for a moment. What could she say? She's told Sasuke to kill her on countless occasions so that she would be free. But the thought of breaking the bond with Sasuke off was starting to make her feel uneasy. Even though a second ago she was completely up for it.

_My plan is not to kill you. And don't worry. It's normal to feel that way. When you are connected to a person, you tend to feel "close" to them. And even if you hate them, trying to run away from them or breaking the bond off hurts you, because you feel emotionally attached to them._ Of course. Satoshi read her thoughts, and answered her concerns.

_So, it's basically as if… I love Sasuke?_

_Yes. But we can change that._

Sakura willingly listened. Even though it was a struggle to continue to want to go along with this plan, she knew she really wanted to. She could not stay bound to Sasuke. Living the rest of her life suffering by his side. No way.

_I think that maybe there's a way I can reverse the mental bond. I'm not positive. Because once the mental bond is there, it's really there. We can't get rid of it. But MAYBE, with no promises, I can try and change it around._

_Change it around? What's that mean?_

Sakura could feel Satoshi's smirk inside her. _It means MAYBE I can reverse the bond and instead of making you linked to Sasuke…_

Satoshi paused for a moment, checking the mental barrier he placed inside her mind, for extra safety precautions.

_Maybe I can make you linked with me instead._

* * *

**A/N; **Taadaaa. The end. Finally, an update. I think we're finally getting somewhere now. Getting to the drama, betrayal, jealousy, emotions, blahblahblah. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Please. XD

Also, I am making a website for my name. (A cheap, free website xD) There's nothing on it yet. It's a white page with words on it. Sexy I know. ;D No, I am gonna start working on it. I just wanted to get an updated chapter up first. But, I have a cbox for you to leave comments in. So, check it out. My site will be up and running soon. I am thinking of making a SasuSaku layout… Should I? Then again, it's not a good idea to ask in a SasuSaku story. XD

(R E V I E W P L E A S E ! ! !) D: PLEASE XD


	7. Experiment: Till Death Do Us Part

**Disclaimer; ***I disclaim all rights to the anime/manga and am not in any sort affiliated with any groups in the creating of Naruto!* I just write fanfictions because I can. But, I do claim rights over the characters: Satoshi and (sadly) Amaya Hikari. She'll be coming soon...

* * *

**A/N; **… I'm just not going to bother explaining myself. xD I was supposed to update last weekend, but… never got around to finishing typing it out until now. Sorry it took **SO LONG** for an update. So, here it is now. Enjoy. (:

**Also, thanks for everyone who reviewed on my last chapter! It meant so much to me. :3**

* * *

**Rating;** T for Teens

**Pairing(s);** _SasuSaku_. Slight _SasuOC and slight SakuOC_… I know, I don't approve of the OC either. But, it adds dramatic effect to the bound thing in a way I think. Or at least what I have planned. (:

* * *

**x; Captive: Physically and Mentally.**

_Written by: __xoLiquidVamp_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Chapter 7; __**Experiment: **__Till Death Do Us Part_

_He has me frozen in fear, so I can hold nothing but my haunting memories._

* * *

_W-what did you say? _She was shocked. What else could she be? Hearing something like that. Something so drastic. She can't imagine being bound to Sasuke. But, what of Satoshi…?

_I know it's hard to take in at first. And believe me, I will give you time to think about it. But, you are fully the underdog now. Someone has superior authority over you. And that is something I cannot change. But… maybe we can take this power away from Sasuke, and reverse the curse, making you bound to me instead._ Sakura noticed the soothing way he was explaining this overwhelming situation to her. As if he was trying to win her over. Baby talk his way into her mind. Although, right about now anything could win her over. And his offer was sounding pretty damn good.

_Free from Sasuke… No longer bound to such a ruthless man…_ Hell, his offer was sounding tempting. Like hell she wanted to be bound so such a dark, brooding man. The man she once loved was dead. No point in thinking he was still there, because she can read him. She's been inside him. She knows. He's been fully corrupted. The Sasuke she knew was no longer existing.

_Yes, that's right. Sasuke has been fully corrupted. He has no goodness left in him. Trust me; I've been inside him, too. He does not plan to have any goodness in him. He will make you suffer. Torment you for the rest of your life. Which, being bound to him, may not be much longer…_

Her heart clenched at the thought. He is perfectly capable of killing her. He can do it whenever he pleases. And what can she do to defend herself? Absolutely nothing. He has the killer instincts of a predator. And she is his unlucky prey. Just a tool. She is a ploy to gain more power. Nothing else. What other importance is she in his eyes?

_I know this is overwhelming for you,_ Satoshi spoke to her mentally, continuing to keep their secret bond linked. _But you need to control your emotions. With your heart clenching like that, Sasuke will feel it if he's still with you. Which we both know he is. He is aware of the sudden fear that swept through your body. If you don't keep your emotions under control, he will eventually interfere, knowing something is definitely up._

Just hearing him say that was so frustrating. Because it was the damn truth. She has no privacy, no nothing. He was aware of everything she did. Everything she thought. Every word that went through her opened mind. He knew it all. And it made her angry past her limits. Because he challenged her independency.

_I'll do it._ She spoke to him suddenly. It didn't take her long to make her final decision. She knew what she wanted. Freedom. She honestly felt Satoshi would give her freedom. Something Sasuke would never do. Because she was his tool. His prey. His power. Satoshi was here to help her. She would do anything to break the bond between her and Sasuke. _Anything._

_Are you sure you don't want to think about it for a little longer?_

_Are you stupid? _Sakura was beyond being nice and vulnerable. She was at the point where she wanted the situation fixed. Right. This. Second. _When would I have time to think? He is aware of my thoughts all the time. The only reason he isn't right now is because of this mental barrier you put up. I don't have any other time to think about it. And besides, what's there to think about anyways? Isolation and misery with Sasuke? Or more freedom? I think that answer speaks for itself._

Sakura felt Satoshi's smirk inside her. His complete amusement. His dark satisfaction. It felt oddly strange. As if something sinister was corrupting his mind. She would expect that of Sasuke. But what of Satoshi?

She shielded that thought from him. He didn't need to know about her second thought suspicions.

_Alright then. We'll have to work hard and silently though to make this work. There's only one possible thing you can do._ His serious tone gave Sakura higher suspicions. It didn't seem like him at all. He seemed out of character, not who he was earlier. She was now unsure if she could truly trust him or not. But she knew one thing: She knew she'd risk it. Because she does not want to go through hell being bound to Uchiha Sasuke.

_And what's that?_

She felt another sickening smirk inside her. _When the time comes, I will inform you of it. It will be all about timing. You'll hear from me again very soon._

She had no time to question him. Because she felt it. He disconnected from her. And was gone.

* * *

Down the dark, deserted hallways of Orochimaru's hideaway, Satoshi silently made his way to the advanced curse seal lab, to further gather information on the latest experiment he has concocted. He needed to get things ready, because he knew that the first test subject, Haruno Sakura, would without a doubt take up his offer. It was just so simple. And in all honesty, he had to thank Sasuke for that. Because he is the one she hates.

_Yes. She hates him. Such a ruthless man…_

Satoshi was just getting angry thinking of it. He himself _hated_ Sasuke. **Hated him.** He looked to Sasuke as a rival. His enemy. The man he had to be better than. Sasuke has that certain aroma about him. He doesn't have to do anything and he's already intimidating.

And Sakura was bound to that. That… _monster._

_Creeeeeeak._

Satoshi quickly turned around, hearing the door behind him slowly open. But, he saw no one. All he saw was the door slowly opening up on its own. There was no one on the other side. Alarm went up inside of him, and he kept his caution up. This was not normal.

"Who's there?"

Of course no answer. Spooky hideaway, spooky lab; can't miss the spooky sound effects either.

He tried to shrug it off, brushing aside the fact that fear was dwelling deep inside the pit of his stomach. Because something was up. It was not his imagination.

He closed the book to his experimental data, picking it up to take with him. He felt a dark aroma in this very lab and it made him feel uncomfortable and uneasy. Shifting his eyes around, he peaked around cautiously. Nothing unusual happened. He was here alone. So why the sudden darkness?

He was completely unaware of the two red eyes lurking over him.

His own hand spanned his throat, as he suddenly felt his own breaths becoming deeper and deeper. What was happening? Why was this sense of fear taking over him? He has nothing to be afraid of. Absolutely nothing…

That is, until now.

He dropped his data log entry book and gasped as his very own hand tightened around his throat, choking himself. He fought hard to pry his own suicidal hand away from his throat, trying to capture as much air as he could. It felt futile though.

"W-what the heck is going on…" He choked out as he fell onto his knees, his free hand trying to pull his own hand from killing himself. His vision was getting blurry, his world was getting darker. He couldn't breathe anymore. He couldn't hold himself up much longer. His knees were weakening by each second. Slowly losing air he desperately needed.

_Can't… hold on…_

_Losing strength…_

_Losing vision…_

_Wh-what's going… on…_

His body fell to the floor, as if the life was taken out of him.

* * *

"Argh…" Satoshi groaned as his eyes slowly flickered open. He continued to lay on the ground, completely unaware of the fact that he was in his very own alternate universe. He rolled his head to the side and looked straight ahead in that direction. And that's when realization finally hit him. Hard and ugly.

"Where am I!" He sat up quickly to get a better look around. Everything was dark, barely visible, but he knew for a fact he was not in his lab. The sky above him was pure black, with tiny white dots, like that of stars from a distance, spread out everywhere. It looked like outer space in an odd, twisted, unrealistic way.

"Am I dead?" He stood up, fully taking in his new surroundings. There was no one here. Just him. All alone. In this quiet, spooky area. It made him feel uneasy. Because the question still remains: Where is he? And how did he get here?

"What the hell is this!"

That's when he heard it. The deadly, dark voice laced with pure venom. Haunting him. "You and I have something we need to discuss. _Privately._"

Uchiha Sasuke.

The alternate universe around him started shifting into this threatening, evil arena. The sky above him became blood red, forming black clouds into the shape of a black void, as if it was going to suck him up into its endless pit. The ground beneath him started to crack, as if he was laying on thin ice. This world Sasuke created… it's unspeakable. It's as if he is enhancing his abilities every second with this new curse seal. It would seem Sasuke has done something even Satoshi himself cannot do. Sasuke has created his own alternate universal world that only he and Satoshi know about. Sakura cannot connect in here.

This is something not even Satoshi can do. And he _created_ this power.

_His power has surpassed my own… how is this?_

"You were never a match against me. Even now, standing before you, fear is corrupting your very being. You are fearing for your very life at this moment." A vision of Sasuke blurred into view a couple feet in front of Satoshi. His posture showing off pure dominance and masculinity. He is making is vitally clear that he is the dominant man. He is the powerful, brooding figure that will not hesitate to take needed action.

Uchiha Sasuke had no amusement on his blank, stoic features. Normally, he'd have a look of satisfaction for proving his power statistic point. But, for the first time, there was no amusement. He looked angry. Annoyed. And ready to confront the situation.

"S-Sasuke…!" Satoshi gritted out. Once again the damned Uchiha made him look inferior to the high superior authority over him. Satoshi felt weak compared to Sasuke. He didn't just _feel_ weak. He _is_ weak compared to him.

"Tell me," Sasuke took a step forward, his long legs taking large steps towards his victim. "Do you take me for a fool just like Orochimaru?"

Random vines freed their way from the stone ground that was cracking open and tightly wrapped themselves around Satoshi's vulnerable body, pinning him down so he had no chance of escaping Sasuke's wrath. Because, Uchiha Sasuke was furious.

"W-What?" Satoshi managed to blurt out as he struggled against Sasuke's domineering power. It was useless though. Sasuke was power personified. Brooding strength, brooding features. He was a man of power, a man who could bring fear to the strongest of men. He was completely corrupted.

"You think to use my captive as a tool against me?" Sasuke stopped in front of him, his eyes piercing down at Satoshi. Blood red eyes delving deep within his soul. He was all serious. He felt a deep, strong possession for his captive, and he knew about Satoshi trying to win her over. And Sasuke knew he could not allow that to happen. It wouldn't happen. And he would make sure of it.

"No! I merely just offered her a better suggestion. She hates you! And can you blame her?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. The vines around Satoshi's numb body tightened up and Satoshi choked out a little in a painful surprise.

_She hates you. And can you blame her?_

_She hates you._

_She hates you._

_She despises you._

_Hate._

_Hate…_

_**Hate.**_

"I said don't think of me as a fool. You're real motivation is using her to get to me. Because you are not strong enough on your own. Your helpful intensions are nonexistent."

Sasuke knew the feelings Sakura held towards him. He knew her feeling of hatred. The way she absolutely despised him. He was very aware of that. Aware of the feeling of animosity she craved for him. She wanted her freedom. Something he would not give her. And she will never accept anything until she got something that she will never again have.

And he knew he had to put up with it. Because, he was not handing her over to Satoshi. He knew because of this connection he and her have, that he feels very possessive over her. And to have Satoshi try and free her from his grasp, to break this bond she is forced to have with him… it angered him.

He understands the whole concept of this revised curse seal. She is his. She belongs to him. She is no one else's. And no one else can have her.

"Sakura needs to be saved." Satoshi spit out. "Saved from the demon she got stuck to."

"If I can recall," Sasuke merely shrugged his masculine shoulders. "It was _you_ who connected us."

"I should have talked to Orochimaru about binding her with me! Not you. You'll make her suffer."

Sasuke looked down at Satoshi with the same apathetic, stoic stare he always has. The clouds above him swirling around like that of a void; he was showing off his undeniable power. Purposely trying to intimidate Satoshi into surrender. And it worked. Because, Satoshi was greatly intimidated.

"What I do to Sakura is what is needed to be done. Nothing more. I already told you I will not kill her. I have no intension on making her suffer. She needs to learn to not bring it upon herself."

"Well what do you expect! She's probably afraid of you. She knows you're strong. And obviously ruthless. She knows there is no fighting you. How do you expect her to feel?" Satoshi _hated_ telling Sasuke himself that he was strong. _Hated it._ Because he knew it gave him some sick satisfaction that he was the better man. Satoshi hasn't given up yet, though. He will not lose to Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke arched a brow. "It would seem that you have some sick love obsession with my captive. Am I right, Satoshi?"

Satoshi didn't have time to deny Sasuke's ridiculous statement before he continued.

"You were able to connect to her and read her first. And it was then that you got to connect with her emotions. It was then that you fell in love with my captive. And now, I can see it in you. You look to me as competition. You want her for yourself. For your own sick pleasures. You also want to use her to get to me. She is a tool for you, whether it is to get to me, or for your own fantasies."

There was no denying it. Sasuke was able to attain that information very clearly from Satoshi's mind. He had a very twisted love affection for Sakura. A dark, inhumane love addiction. Sakura was his prize. He wanted to win her over Sasuke. He wanted to use her to finally defeat Sasuke, and then he wanted to use her for her body. This mental link he had with Sakura got to his head far too much, because now Satoshi was craving to use Sakura for his own lawless deeds. She would be like a tool for him until she died. All because Satoshi was slowly gaining his sick love addiction for the vulnerable kunoichi.

"I am not in love with her. I feel bad for her. I pity her."

Again, Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He caught Satoshi's lie with ease. "You want her."

"Tch, are you jealous, Sasuke? Who would have ever thought?"

"Hm," A small gesture of shrugging his shoulders, yet there was power still easing off from him. He held it as if he held all the money in the world. "Think what you want. I have no reason to hold any burdening feelings towards my captive. But I will make this perfectly clear to you,"

The ground below Satoshi fully split open, having him start to fall down Sasuke's endless abyss.

"Sakura is mine. You won't take her away from me. I can promise you that."

Satoshi watched as Sasuke's figure blurred away, and he was left alone falling. It was an illusion Sasuke had placed in his own alternate universe, and Satoshi will be freed from his horror-bound illusion within a certain time-frame. Such as the technique Sasuke's brother, Itachi possessed, this is similar, yet combined with this curse seal.

_Damnit Uchiha..! I won't lose to you!_

Satoshi knew it had to happen. He had to do it now. He had to figure out a way to connect with Sakura, even while falling in a blank abyss in Sasuke's alternate universe. He _needed_ to connect with her. Somehow, some way. Because his plan to get her to connect with him had to happen. Ad she has to play her role.

_There has to be a way to connect with her even in here…_

Satoshi knew that because the connection was in a state of mind. And so, without any other thought, he began mentally searching for her.

* * *

When Sasuke reappeared back into Satoshi's lab, the first person, to his surprise, that confronted him was Sakura.

_Where did you go? I thought I had free access to your mind. Yet, for a while I could not find you. It was as if you were dead._

Sasuke found himself smirking towards his captive. He saw it now. He understood it perfectly. He could feel the tension inside Sakura. She was shaken up. Afraid. Worried. Yet now, relieved. He knew very well that she held no compassion for him. He knew it and accepted it. Yet, because of this mental bond, her mind has become a slave to him. So when he was out of reach from her mind, unwillingly, she was emotionally breaking down. She would love for him to die so she could be free, but her mind would not accept it, because she was mentally and emotionally attached. He felt it in her. She was in a state of breaking down right now.

_That's not true._ She denied. _I don't need you here. I wouldn't break down if you left._

Sasuke didn't even bother to hide his amusement. But he did hide the uneasiness he also felt. He saw how emotionally attached she really was. Even though she refused to believe it was true. She tried to harm herself because he was out of her reach. And Sasuke had no idea that going into a parallel universe would make her mind feel the need to harm itself. He knew he had to be careful with this new power, because it didn't occur to him that something like that would make Sakura's mind go into isolation chaos. _Go ahead and deny it. YOU may not miss me. But your mind, body and soul would because you are attached to me. And you would go in an unhealthy state. Just as you did._

He felt Sakura roll her eyes. _I did not, and I will never. Now hurry up. I'm sick of just sitting here while you talk to Orochimaru._

Sasuke stretched his back, to ease his tensed shoulders and walked out of Satoshi's lab, slowly making his way down the hall. He was going to head back towards Sakura, until just suddenly he decided not to.

_Go back to your cell and rest. _

It was all he said before he cut off the connection with Sakura. He was tired from creating such a large alternate universe and letting out a lot of power. He had no interest in dealing with Sakura right now, because he knew for a fact that she wouldn't willingly do anything for him. So, instead, he decided he'd go to his own room and get the sleep his body desperately wanted.

And he knew his command would send Sakura straight to her cell.

Later that night, Sakura continued to sit up against the wall in her cell, completely annoyed with her "master." He was too lazy to just come and get her himself after talking with Orochimaru. Typical. She found that she was unable to sleep. It would not come to her. She was very tired, yet unable to shut her eyes and let the sleep engulf her. And she knew it was because this whole thing was still new to her. How can she just shut her eyes and accept her fate?

"Why do bad things happen to good people?" She whispered out loud.

Earlier when she felt Sasuke's mental bond vanish from her grasp, she did just as he said she did. Her body started to emotionally break down because her mind felt as if Sasuke was out of her reach. Her mind felt like Sasuke was dead, and she had the odd urge to kill her own self just to follow Sasuke.

"Ugh!" She pounded her fist against the wall behind her. She, herself, had to fight the urge to stop herself from seriously committing suicide just to be with Sasuke. She didn't want to. She could careless at the moment if he was gone. But her mind was so caught up with him that it was emotionally torturing her.

She was about to commit suicide before she felt the connection return.

And Sasuke was unaware of that until he returned.

"I was going to kill myself… Because of him. _That man!_ And I felt powerless to stop myself." She tried to stop her own self, but her mind was too emotionally tormented to think logically. This curse seal almost made her end her own life because of him.

Her fist clenched into tight balls as her body started to shake. She didn't know how much longer she could take this. She was going insane. She almost killed herself! This was just something she could not live with. She could not bear this on her shoulders.

_I wouldn't have let you kill yourself, Sakura._

She heard him. His voice. Her captor's voice. Yet this time, he sounded… assuring. His deep voice laced with pure black velvet. For the first time, she felt as if he was trying to sooth her. And she felt as if she could trust him.

_You weren't here. You wouldn't have even known before it was too late._

She didn't bother denying it. He knew. She can't hide anything anymore. Her thoughts were an open book to him. She wrapped her arms around her knees, hugging them to her chest. She was afraid. Because it _did_ happen. She did almost commit suicide. She almost plunged a dagger that she found near where she sat into her heart. The only thing that stopped her was when she felt him return. Just in time.

_Your life is in my hands. I won't let you take it. I won't let anyone take it. You are afraid because you had to experience it first-hand what would happen if our minds separated. But don't think for one second that I would have sat back and let you end your own life._

Her nails dug into her palms as her fists clenched even tighter. _I can't talk to you right now._

Sakura shut her eyes, her head rested on her knees as she took in the overwhelming feelings that were bombarding her. She felt as if Sasuke spoke some truth, but she didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to believe anything he said. The fact that she almost killed herself over something so ridiculously stupid terrified her. And what was even more terrifying was the fact that she felt as if she had no control over her own actions.

_How dramatic._

Sakura perched up. Her eyes widened up. She knew she was hearing too many voices in her head. Now, if she told herself that before all this, she would have thought she was crazy.

_What do you want, Satoshi?_

Sakura was completely unaware of the struggle Satoshi was fighting to be able to keep this connection. He was still stuck in Sasuke's dark world, yet he found a way to still be able to connect with Sakura. It wasn't as strong as a connection, but he was still able to do it. And he isn't sure how long he can keep the connection linked.

_Sasuke bringing you down again?_

_If all you came here to talk to me about is Sasuke, please leave. I do not wish to talk to any of you lunatics who are taking over my mind with your load of crap._

Sakura went back to laying her head upon her knees, letting her feelings seek in. She felt Satoshi was still here, and couldn't help but feel annoyed with the fact that he doesn't get an expression for "leave me alone."

_This is important. I talked to you about becoming free from Sasuke's terrifying grasp and being bound to me instead. Are you still up to it?_

She felt her body freeze. As if time froze itself. Was she really up to his proposal? She would not be freed, but she felt like he'd break some of the limitations Sasuke had on her. And that's all the convincing she needed.

_I know you are stressed right now. But, right now is the kind of timing we need. So, I need your answer._

Her eyes narrowed in determination. She was ready. She felt as if she had to do this. _Yes. I want to do this._

_Good. Then make sure to follow my instructions. I need you to do this, and then I will handle the rest after. Sasuke sent you to go to your cell. He did not escort you, meaning no one locked you in. Leave your cell and follow my directions to Sasuke's room._

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat. _Sasuke's cell?_

_Yes. Your job is the most important one. You need to do this or you will forever be in Sasuke's menacing grasp._

She didn't need any more convincing. Willingly, she stood up, walked over to her cell door and to her surprised, opened it. It was not locked. Satoshi was right. No one came in and locked her in. Mentally he was feeding her the directions down Orochimaru's hideout maze to make her way to Sasuke's room. Walking down all these hallways with their twists and turns, she was unable to figure out how anyone actually remembered how to get anywhere. But her confused thoughts came to a halt when Satoshi stopped with his directions and right in front of her was a door to which she knew opened to Sasuke's room.

Sakura placed her hand on the handle, afraid to move any further. She felt like this was her limit.

_Open the door. You must._

Satoshi's voice almost pleaded inside of her. But, she knew what she had to do. She felt her hands turn the handle to his door and with a loud creak, it opened up and she saw Sasuke's sleeping figure on his bed. She walked in, quietly shutting the door behind her, and leaned her back against his door, still in shock that she actually made it this far. She actually found the courage to open Sasuke's door and sneak into his room.

_This is the most important part._

She tried to shove her own fear down, but she knew she couldn't. There was no hiding it. She was deathly afraid of him waking up right now. Because she was afraid of him. Even though she would not admit it. She was.

_What now?_

Satoshi's voice became very stern and serious, as if he was now trying to command her.

_You need to kill Uchiha Sasuke._

She refrained herself from falling to her knees right there. Her body feeling more numb than it did before. Numb out of fear. _I need to what?_

_Kill him. It's the only way. You need to kill him. Grab his sword that's on the ground next to you._

He had no captivation over her, yet she found herself grabbing the sword. Was it out of fear?

_Now, go over to him, and kill him._

Her breathing became deeper as she realized what she had in her hand and what he was telling her she had to do. Would it be that easy? Could she really kill Uchiha Sasuke just like that?

Now she knew she was in a panic.

Especially when she saw his eyes slowly open.

* * *

**A/N;** Dramatic ending! Dun Dun Duuun! Now we know we are getting somewhere. The plot is thickening, and becoming… darker? I think this is my favorite chapter so far.(: More exciting and dramatic.

So glad it's finally posted! I hope the wait was worth it. Meaning I hope you liked it. :D

And I've been getting a few comments on how Sasuke needs to lighten up a tad, or I need to add more romance. Well, right now I am at a part where I can't really make Sasuke a fluff ball. xD But within the next future chapters there should be some romance… in a dark fanfic kind of way. If that makes sense. But, as of the making him not so ruthless or making him softer, I can't do that. It'll ruin part of the story because that's his character that adds to the drama. I hope this explained to anyone's comments that were related to this.

Ok that's all. Please review! D: I would LOVE to hear your opinions.

**Also, ignore grammatical errors until I take the time to go back and fix them. Thanks. (:**

**R E V I E W ****P L E A S E**** !**


End file.
